The Pariahs (The outsiders)
by IceStar834
Summary: Have you meet the new girl? Annabeth rescues a pack of Demigods that have been traveling eir leader is a 16 year old girl. Who's daughter is she? What will happen to her? Will take on a quest? Who will she take?Will she live,die or betray? Only one way to find out . . .Make your sister read it for you. If you can't make your friends. If you don't have BFF,you read.
1. The Girl

**- This is the first story that I'am writing in this fanfiction. So sorry if this is not as good as someone else but please read. Riordan owns most characters and this story takes place after 'The Lost Hero' and before 'The Son of Neptune'.Please enjoy.**

Chapter 1 Leo

After a long day of building the A_rgo II, _I was calling it a day."It has to be finish as soon as possible." Annabeth keep saying. Annabeth has been well...

more of a control freak. We have been cut short in classes. She has also been very desperate to finish the _Argo_ _II. _I have to say, if she isn't working on the ship she is learning everything she can on Roman. She has also been saying that we need more keeper to look for demigods. There is no point in arguing with her, she always wins. But we could use more hand to finish the _Argo II._ But all the demigod that are brought here, are too young to work on the ship. This is how it works, ages 13 and under have full classes. Ages 14 and older have been cut short in classes, for then to work on the ship. _This is all thank to Annabeth. She convince Chiron_ (the centaur)_. Oh well_ _what's done is done._ I have to give Annabeth a report on the progress of the_ Argo II_ like every time before I leave. I was leaving at 6:12 pm I wanted at least a half an hour of free time.

I knock on Athena's cabin expecting to see Annabeth. Instead it was one of Annabeth younger brother that open it. _Now for a 16's year old _ _he was so serious. _He has light brown hair that goes to his ear. Grey eyes (like all his brothers and sisters) and he was kind of a show off sometimes. _Plus he__** didn't **__think __**I**__,am funny!It was like stabbing your best friend ... it's painful._

"Oh, it's you" Stephen said it as if I just ruined his whole day by just coming here.

"Yes it me" I started out by saying it evilly. "Just pop into my head that I haven't seen you nor, made your life any more miserable."

He glares at me "So why did you really come here?" He said going straight to the point. _How boring could he be? _

"Fine. I'm looking for Annabeth. Also Stephen, you need to loosen up man. I mean you don't even try to make a joke." I know I cross the line cause he was going to strike with his dagger. Luckily I ducked it and took out a hammer. Then knocked it out of his hands.

"Jeez, sorry but no need to to fight." I told him.

"Annabeth is not here" He said. We look at each a few mini second then he spoke "I was going to practice my archery. I am hoping I get better at it."

I got cuirous "Why?" I asked him.

He smile at me, then said "So when you get on my nerves I can shoot you from behind."

I laugh. Then notice that he wasn't laughing "Heh,heh. That's a joke, right?" I asked him hoping it was.

"No." He said plainly like that. I hurry off to the middle of the cabins. At least there'll be witness at my death.

Then I notice that there were 2 flying chariots being pull by a pegesus. And they seen full. The first chariot landed I saw Clarisse with 6 kid that seemed scared._ I don't blame the kid for being scared. I would be too, if I had ride with Clarisse. _Then the other landed with 6 kid and the driver was Coach Hedge (_still amazed he could drive that)._

"Where's Annabeth ?" Clarisse asked Coach Hedge as she look up at the sky.

"There she is with the last demigods."Coach Hedge pointed at a dot in the sky.

When she landed there were kids in her chariot and a teenage girl. The girl had black long hair and tan skin color. She must have been hurt cause Annabeth yell at them "Get off! Hurry." They did. She drove over to the blue house then drag the girl in.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" The a little blond girl with pale skin asked.

"I Don't know" Said the boy with black hair and looks like a 13. "But till she feels better I'll make the decisions."

"No way!" The girl with light brown hair and pale said. "She said to listen to Coach."She reminded.

"You shouldn't talk, Alex. It's your fault she is like that" He told her. She looked at the ground, not making eye contact.

"Now, Now, there is no need to point fingers." I said to not make them sad. Clarisse left and took the Chariot.

"Valdez is right!" Coach Hedge agree. "Now come along I'll show you kid how to kill a monster, with a bat!"

I left to the Blue House. Inside, I got better look at the girl. She had already been wrapped in cohesive bandages(_thanks to Annabeth of course) _on her tummy and arms. Her cloth not only shredded but cover and soaked in blood ( _if I was her I would change_ ). She looked so helpless. Annabeth was still looking for wound. Annabeth had not even notice I was there, so I waited for her to finish healing the girl. After 10 or 15 minutes she started to wake up. I was expecting her to panic or even scream.

But instead she spoke quietly and asked "Is my pack safe?"

Annabeth answer her question "There are safe we are in Camp Half Blood." The girl smile her eyes were gray but they sparkled. Annabeth looked at her carefully. "You lost a lot of blood but you cuts aren't that deep. But you did get burn. Luckily that it's just a 2 degree burn." Annabeth inform her about her wounds.

"Wow Annabeth, that is surpose to be lucky." I couldn't help it, she seem worst then death. Annabeth glare at me.

"That doesn't matter. You fixed me up and brought us here. I would have been okay with death any way, there is pain all over my body. " She said. She closed her eyes.

"Leo give her Ambrosia and nectar. I'll be right back." Annabeth commended "Also where is the report?" Annabeth asked.

I handed it to her "Here and, okay I'll give her that stuff." She left leaving me alone with the girl.

I fed the Ambrosia fudge and a glass of nectar. "This is so good. I feel better." She said. I smile. After she ate 2 small pieces of fudge and about half full cup of nectar she seem more relaxed. I turn and put the plate and cup away.

"Leo, is it?" I heard her say "My name is Astera Knight. I do appreciate what you have done for me." I turn she smile at me.

"Yes I'am Leo. Leo Valdez. I'am son Hephaestus. But I hope you get claimed soon."I said, she looked confuse.

"What do you mean by _claim_?" She asked.

"By claim I mean that we'll see who you godly parent is." Astera looked at me and I thought she was going to demand a more realistic answer. Instead she shrugged her shoulder and said "Okay."

"What?! That all you are going to say on the subject !?"I demanded to know.

She looked at me as if trying to figure out what she said wrong. "Yes." She answer quietly. I didn't know why I was so shocked. I looked at the ground._ I mean **I**, a man was questioning every thing that they said when I first got here, but this girl not even concerned. Was this how all girls reacted when they first come here?_

"I'am sorry." She said. _For what was she apologizing for? _"I Didn't know you wanted me to quested every thing you said." I looked at her._ How could she have heard that? I didn't said that out loud, did I? No you didn't. Then how could she have know. _

"I didn't said that out loud, did I?" I asked her.

"Yes. I think you did. How else could I have heard it?" She answer. We looked at each all of a sudden a black, three headed dog tripped me over then jump on Astera. I took out my sledge hammer and was getting to swing it when, I notice that Astera was not screaming. In a matter a fact she was laughing. _What was going on here?_

"Get off me Ray" She commanded. The dog did and sat next to her it was the size of a dog but it acted like a puppy. "This is Ray" She said. Then she notice the sledge hammer. "Put that away, you'll scare Ray."

I couldn't believe this. "Me scare him?" I questioned. "What about **him** scaring **ME**! I thought you were a goner." I told her.

She laugh then looked at me. "Ray is my pet and the only reason I didn't questioned you was because weirder thing have happen to me" She answer.

I looked at her as she hugged her pet. I couldn't help thinking of nice she looked. _I mean once you picture her in none bloody clothing she okay._

"What the Hades?" Annabeth looked at the pet of Astera.

"Chill Annabeth, it Astera pet." I said "He won't harm anyone. Right Astera?" I asked with concern.

"No he won't. He has been trained by me." Astera said proudly.

"That look like the Kerberos the guardian of the Underworld Gates." That was Chiron with information that I couldn't ever remember. He was not in his magic wheel chair.

"Does that means that..."Annadeth started.

"She is the Daughter of Hades. Yes I rarely seem one that gotten tamed by a demigod. She has to be. But just to make sure." Chiron walked closer to her "Tell me child when you get close to a animal do the freak out?" He asked Astera.

"Do you count as a animal?" She asked. Chiron frowned at her. "Not trying to be rude or any thing you know, just asking." She gave a nerves smile.

"No I don't count and I'll let that slip cause you are new." Chiron said.

"Okay. Yes then most creature that I come across freak out and want to stay away from me." She answer.

"Astera daughter of Hades." He bowed. "Astera do you feel well enough to look at your new home?" He asked her.

"Yea I am dying, to have a look around." She said and to prove that she was alright she got up.

Chiron nodded. "Leo would you mind show Astera around?" He looked at me. _How could I miss a chance of having a super hot girl around **me. **I was going to make a son of Athena_ **Jealous.** _A.K.A Stephen. Mu-ha-ha-ha! I'am so evil.__  
_

"I wouldn't mind at all Chiron." I said as I smile at Astera.

"Good then show her to the girl bathroom so she can change." He told me and handed a backbag full of cloth to Astera.

"Alright allow me to took you there."I said. I putting out my arm so she could take it, like they did in the 18-19's. _I think._

"Permission is granted solder." She said as if we were in the military. I didn't mind, she was holing on to my arm. And we walked out.

"Okay here is the girls bathroom."I told her as we were a few inches away. "And take all the time you need." I added.

"Oh,please. I'll be out in 10-15 minuets." Astera said "Now step aside solder." She commanded. I did, she walked in. I took out a comb from my back pocket and a hand mirror from my magic tool belt. Took me 7 minuets, but my hair was nicely comb. I clean my hands with my t-shirt. _My t-stirt were cover in grease and dirt what harm could it do if I wipe my hands on it?_ Right?

"Leo! Are you trying to sneak into the girl bathroom, again?" I turn to see Piper walking up to me.

"Yes, of course! That why I'm here, **outside** the girls bath room. Looking H-0-T, spelling hot! It makes perfects sense. Doesn't Piper?" I looked at her with arms cross.

Piper laugh "I guess it doesn't." She confessing

"Um!Um,where is my apology from you?" I asked Piper just to annoyed her.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." she said "I'am sorry Leo. I should have never have doubted you. You are so trustworthy and not at all mischievous. It not like you to try to sneak in the Aprodite's cabin. Right Leo?"

_Piper once again brought up the time where I ended up in there. I needed to return something very important to a super hot sister of Piper. I went through the open window and handing over a bracelet that was purple. And I ended up getting a purple eye in return. Plus all the Aphrodite girl to kicking me out, including Piper! You would think she would be on my side. They were all decent I didn't see the problem. I was hope that the super hot girl would kiss me. Hum, so much for that._

"Okay, okay you are forgiven." I said. "Piper also while you are here. Do I look handsome?" I asked her.

Piper exam-on me. "Well your hair looks better but your cloth are all messy. Why is this important today by the way?" She asked.

"I am going to show a very pretty girl around and I, want to be her my future prom date plus girlfriend." I said to Piper "Also does my cloth really matter?" I demanded.

"Yes it does." She answer. "Plus good luck, if it another Aphrodite girl you'll need to forget it because that incident will get to her." Piper warned me.

I was about to talk when Astera came out. She was wearing a blue, long sleeve shirt and pants with orange flowers. And her hair was in a ponytail. It look like she was wearing blush. Her gray eyes that sparkled in sun light. Her smile could make you blind by looking at them. I gazed into her eyes. Then Piper got in fronts of me. And gave me a napkin. That when I notice I was drooling. _Thank you Piper for helping me not looking bad in front of my crush._

"Hello. I am Piper McLean. I'm daughter of Aphrodite. Who are you?" She asked friendly. I thought she would scream about Piper's dad. But she didn't.

"I'm Astera Knight. I'am apparently daughter of Hades." She said. "By the way. This my dog Ray." She added pointed to her dog.

"Well, welcome to Camp Half Blood Astera. Now if excuse me I did come here for reason. We'll talk later. Bye Astera. Good luck Leo." Piper wave and went inside the bathroom.

"Come on Astera let's get going." I told her. "You need a weapon."


	2. Here Comes Drama

**- I am sorry for all the grammar mistakes I did in the first Chapter. I will check 4 time before publishing a new chapter. Also thank you all that read the first chapter(even if you didn't finish it cause of my grammar). I think I replace it with the right one. I'll check after I finish this one. Any way please enjoy.**

**Annabeth**

I was surprise that Astera could live that long. I mean she is the daughter of Hades. Not to mention that she was with all those demigods. She should have been dead years ago. I wanted an explanation of how she survive that long. But Chiron sent Leo to show her around, and he dismissed me. He either didn't know how or, he did but didn't want to tell me. I went to my cabin to study on Roman's myths and legends. Everyone knew not to disturb me. Soon I grew hungry. I didn't want to leave, I was working on this so Roman and Greeks could be friends. But surly Percy would tell me it won't help if I starve myself to death. So I got up and left for dinner.

Most people were already eating at their tables. I graved my plate and gave an offering to the god, praying that we find Percy in Rome at the other camp. I missed him so much and looking at Jason only made me fear that he's changed. I was sitting on the first table of Athena. It was closes to the fire. I ate silently not making much of a conversation with my siblings. I then notice Leo showing Astera how to give a offering to the gods. He seem to have asked a question cause she shake her head. Leo walked to his table while Astera was giving her offering. She sniffed the burn food. It looked like she regretted it. _I did that when I was young_. She looked at all the people at all the table. She seemed nerves. _I couldn't blame her she had to walk all the way to the last table where Nico was sitting_. She took a deep breath and started walking to her table. People stared at her. She didn't look at anyone she just kept walking. People started whispering. Soon she sat across from Nico. There was a large gasps and there were even more whispering. At my table they asked many questions but here a few. "Is she really daughter of Hades?" and "Where did she come from?" and the one that boys asked the most "Do you think she has a boyfriend?" But this didn't last very long. After a few minuets Nico got up and ran to the camp fire.

"You will never be my sister nor my half sister." He yelled at her.

"Come on Nico. We could have fun together." Astera said.

"I'm shadow traveling out of here." Nico turned around.

"Okay then, I will too! Or at least try. But what is that? And how do you do that?" She asked.

Nico ran to a tree and shadow travel to how knows where. I looked at Astera, she was open mouth. Everyone looked at her. She shook that look out of her face and replace it with a determined look. She ran to the same tree... **_"Bam"_** She didn't Shadow travel instead she hit herself so hard, that it cause her to fall backward to the ground. I got up and ran to her. Leo did the same. I could hear some people laughing. She got a nose bleed, it wasn't a lot but she had lost enough already. Drops of blood got on her clothing. I help her up "Are you okay?" I asked. Leo gave her napkins for her nose.

"Yes, a little nose bleed won't kill me. You know that this isn't the first one. In a matter of fact it my third one this month." She responded

"Let us help you get to you table." Leo said.

"No,no you have done enough for me, I'll get there myself." She said.

Leo and I went to our table as Astera was trying to get her balance back. She did and walk close to the tables that were in front of me cause Hades table was on that side. Soon she fell on the ground. Smashed potato landed on her head. I got a look at the girl, it was Drew._ Go figures she hate not been the center of attention. She hates it even more when some one else is._

"There." She said it as if it was a improvement. "I think the smash potato and grass make you look better. Sine you advice are dying to be center of attention." Drew glared at Astera as she got up. She glands around. _I'm guessing to see if people were watching. Tough luck they were all were watching._

"My name is Astera. And if you have any respect, you will apologize. And you can keep the spotlight I don't want it." She said calmly to her. I couldn't see her face cause she was facing Drew.

"Wow you are such a lair." Drew answer.

"You don't even know me and you are already trying to humiliate me. Wow..."She said in amazement. "I guess that's what I miss for not going to middle or high school. Make's you miss a lot of thing in the social pyramid. Oh well, I'll be the bigger person. I will forgive you as long as you don't do it again, okay?" She said cheerfully.

"Fine by me." Drew said. Astera took the second step and fell, Drew's leg tripped her.

"I thought we..."Astera was interrupted.

"You said not to trip you again if I wanted your forgiveness. Witch I don't so..." She drop apple sauce on her. She laugh "You are so hopeless I'm surprise that you were even claim." Drew got up.

"Drew leave Astera alone already. You are so lucky that she is being the bigger person." Alex from her pack yell at Drew. Astera was getting up when Drew put her foot on her back. Which cause her to hit the ground. I saw Leo holding his sledge hammer being held back by his brothers. He said some things I couldn't hear. I was going to yell something but Piper beat me to it.

"Drew let her go."Piper commanded. Drew glare at Piper. And took off her foot. Astera got up and wiped herself.

"It was about time." Alex said.

"Oh shut up. Rat face." Drew said it to Alex. Astera graved Drew's long brown hair. Took out an old piece of wood that sprouted out a beautiful blade that looks like it was made out of diamonds. She put the blade under her hair.

"You better apologize to Alex. That is, unless you want to be hairless." Astera said coldly. I should have done something but, Drew brought this on herself. Drew was on her knees crying.

"I'm sorry little sister for calling you rat face." Drew was practically begging for forgiveness. Alex gave Drew the _I told you_ look.

"I forgive you. Maybe now you'll listen to me when I tell you things." Alex said. Astera let her go. Then she graved a glass of soda and dumped it on her.

"That for the food you dropped on me. Remember it could have gone worst." Astera left to the Hades cabin. Then Ray started licking Drew.

"Get this mutt off of me. Gross." Drew yelled, people laugh. I hurry off to talk to Astera.

Astera was chilling on the porch. She was staring where Nico Shadow travel. She didn't seem to care that I sat next to her.

"Astera don't worry Nico will be back." I said. I turn to face her. Her eyes were blue. _Why are her eyes blue, I thought_ _they_ _were gray?_ They turn back gray.

"Annadeth are you sure? And, what did you say after that?" She asked. I looked at her. _I didn't say any thing after that. And how could her eyes be blue maybe trick of the light._

"Yes I sure. Nico has left camp many times." I assure her. Then Ray come and sat next to her.

"Okay I trust your word." She said.

"Thanks. Aster there is something bothering me." I said remembered of my question.

"What is it?" She asked. I looked at her. She was looking at me agitated.

"How could you have lived so long?" I asked. Her eyes were full of saddens and pain.

"I'm sorry if you want you don't need to answer that." I said hugging her for comfort. She sniffed.

"I am sorry I can't answer that. But I will, okay." She promised me. "So Nico has left camp before? I guess I could see why he would." She looked around.

"Astera where do you wear long sleeve shirt? It pretty hot" I wave myself cause I was hot and I had shorts and a t-shirt.

"I'll tell you that it better for my health." Astera said.

"Talking about health, I notice a lot of scars on your arms and back after I clean you." I said to her.

I notice her looking the opposite direction of me. "I think I will go to sleep. I've done enough damage for one night." She laugh at the last part.

"Okay, good night." I told her. As I walked to my cabin I couldn't stop myself from thinking about her _. Is there something she hiding? Something that she doesn't want anyone to know. I will find out. But until I do know I will not let my guard down. There is no way she could survive on here own. Unless... No she can't not. She wouldn't have risk her life for Alex life. But she still could. Don't let her be she is too kind. I can't think straight. Is she an enemy? A friend? _

**- Was that excising or what? Answer me! Fine is that way you'll play. As long as you don't say makeup, I'll live. Huges and kick butt. From me. ;)**


	3. My Not Sister

- **Hello I am writing this new chapter it about Nico point of view. I am willing to take suggestions from all people feel free to complain I will read it but go easy on the colorful language I have not been corrupted by my friends! Thank you. Also I think you all were saying that word to make me mad.**

**Nico**

It was 11:56 pm when I shadow travel back to camp. I turned on the lantern (it wasn't very bright) when I enter the cadin_. Ha!I had once more mange to avid the harpies. _I then saw Astera outline leaning against the bunk bed. I watched her, waiting for her to say something. _Was she waiting for me to_ _return? No, I don't think so. Was she asleep? _I moved the lantern closer to her. I notice 4 things A) There was a puppy like Kerberos sleeping next to her. B) That there was food on her hair? Weird. C) There was blood on her sleeves. And D) she was indeed asleep.

This questions flow through my mind. _Did she really try to shadow travel after me? No way that would be too stupid of her. How did she got food on her hair? Why was there blood on her sleeve? _I had to wonder later it was late so I lay on my bed. I felt guilty, she was on the ground while I was sleeping on the bed. I place my pillow between her and the leg of the bed. Then place my blanket over her. _I still wasn't going to accept her as my sister. I had a sister and, I lost her. I was not even going to even accept her as my half sister. My heart was broken enough._ I smile to see her asleep. _What are you doing she'll leave you broken heart. _I heard a voice say in the back of my head. I lay on my head and soon I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up a 7:12 Astera was still asleep so I hurry up to wash and change cloth. Black baggy shorts and a white t-shirt was my usual look. She was still asleep, I am guessing that she was up late or that what happens when you lose that much blood. I walk quietly to the front door. I open the door.

"What in Hell?!" Is what can out of my mouth. I couldn't help it, it just come out. But the whole porch was cover in flowers. I heard a yawn.

"Nico what... Wow that is beautiful." Astera said amazed. The dog ran by me to sniffed the flowers (with all three nose, of course). I was to shock by this, I felt paralyzed. _Flowers on Hades porch! This was unacceptable, no matter what's the cause. _I hope it was a dream but the aroma of roses, sunflowers and many more flowers that I couldn't name, hit my nose. Then the dog notice me. It jump on me and licked me. I felt the slimy tongues I knew then that this was no dream.

"Get off of me." I said. Trying to push it off me.

"Ray! Heal boy." Astera command. Ray did. She offer her hand but I got up on my own. Anger wailed up inside. I couldn't bare seeing her. For all of time I been here. This newly made cabin has been left how Hades would have made it. Now that this girl came, she is change it. _No she has no right! But she didn't do this here, she was surprise like me. _I ran before I let my anger could take over me. After a few minutes of cooling down. I went to breakfast. Astera was not there yet. _Maybe it a girl thing to get ready longer. I always thought it was a only my sister Bianca, that did that. _After eating she still wasn't there. I started to get worry. I didn't want to care but maybe, I was just curies. I started walking to the cabin when I notice the Stoll Brother laughing.

"Hey, what so funny?" I asked them. They stop laughing and looked at me like I was some ghost. Then I heard a explosion from my cabin. I ran inside to only find blue goo on Astera and some of it on the room.

"Is this a punishment for me?" She asked while trying to get the goo of herself.

"It our way to welcome new campers." I heard Connor saying nervously. I didn't even notice they were following me but I knew that I had to kill them later. Why you may ask, well last time this goo got on me it took days to wash it off my cloth. Now imagine how long it will take to wash it off the blanket and floor not to mention Astera.

"Well look on the bright side," Travis said "you have just been pranked be the Pranking kings!" He said it like it as a honor. Astera frown at them_._

"Just... just leave." She said going to the bathroom. I turn to them. They were whispering to each other and then Travis walked out.

"Put salt on the goo. It will dissolve." Connor said and handed over a saltshaker. Then followed he's brother out. I thought it was a trick but, hey I was not going to wash so I started sprinkling salt on the goo. It did dissolve and Astera walked out. She was wearing camouflage pants and long sleeve t-shirt. She reminded me of a solder.

"Nico," She said softly "could you give me a chance to prove that I'll be a good sister?" She asked me. _She want to prove to me that I can share thought with her? _I wanted to say yes. _But how could I know she mean what she said. _Was my only doubts. _I mean my blooded sister left me why wouldn't she? _I handed the shaker and walked out of the cabin.

"Put salt on your cloths if you want that goo off it. You are not my sister and you can do nothing to get me to trust you." I said without putting emotion in my words. And left with my sword.

* * *

I was stuck with her in the morning classes. It was 12:20 we had archery. I wasn't the best but I had a passing B. As for Astera she couldn't even shoot the outer circle. We had class with Hephaestus and Apollo kid. So you could imagine all of them laughing at her. Of course Leo was better then she was. He was cracking her up with jokes, that didn't help her shoot straighter. The counselor of Apollo cabin separate them because Leo was not helping her. We only had 5 minutes left so I went to Astera to see how she was doing. Even without Leo she couldn't hit the target.

"Hasn't anyone offer to help you?" I asked her.

She turn to me. "Yes, but I want to shoot it myself."

"Well that isn't helping you, is it now." I teased.

"No, and thanks for pointing out the advised." She said. She took out the another arrow in her quiver. I thought about helping her. Again felt guilty just watching her miss the target once more. The guilt won.

"Astera, Put the bow in front of your face, pull back the arrow and shoot." I said, she nodded. She took the last arrow and did what I said.

"Yeah! Thanks Nico." She graved me in a bear hug. I couldn't breath. She let me go when she realize that I wasn't breathing."Sorry." She apologize.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her. "Your arrow hit the out side circle." I pionted to the target that her arrow was on the outside circle.

"I know." She answered "But I can only get better, right." She smiled at me. I had nothing tho say to her about that.

"Well it 12:50 lunch time you got till 1:30. That when you go work on the ship. "I inform her.

"Great I'll go make some friend before lunch see you there." She patted my head and walked to a group of girls that looked about her age. It was advised that they didn't want a Hades girl in there pack. But Astera intrudes herself and compliment things like there skills and there cloths. I walked to lunch, gave a offering, and ate alone. Lunch was almost over and Astera hadn't came to eat yet. I decided to go look for her. _I don't care about her just wondering what she doing. _I thought to my self. I walk around. Then I heard Astera.

"Look nice meeting you and all, but I need to go eat lunch and try to get Nico to like me. So... could you just step away." Her voice come from the side of the bathroom. I poked my head to see. I saw Astera against the wall and a Ares kid that bet me at combat training trying to be **really **friendly with her.

"Come on Astera. Forget about Nico. He is the cause that got you that nose bleed. Now think about having me as your boyfriend. Now no one will never hurt you if you have me." Tom said as he leaning close to her. She pushed him away.

"Look I just meat you and, man you need to go to a doctor. Cause I am ugly." She said it as if was true. I didn't think she was ugly. But either way Tom was still not letting her go. I didn't even know but, I summon a skeleton warrior that graved Tom. I ran to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She look shocked to see me. But she manage a nod. "Come on then let go." I turn to Tom, he was still trying to get loose.

"Let me go you freak!" He yelled at me. Astera walked to he them slapped him.

"How dare you?" She demanded. "You try to kiss me, and you insult my little brother. You disgust me. You are no different then Walter Digory. If I could I would leave you at the mercy of the Harpies." She said.

"Come on Astera he will never change. Let go." I started walking away from him. She follow me. We walked in silently. _Why did I care for her? Was it that I did accept her as my sister. I did felt the need to protect her back there._ I thought._ "NO! What are you thinking, you don't care about her. And she doesn't care about you. No one will ever truly be there for you."_ That same voice from the back of my head told me.

I was heading to the cabin when Astera spook "Nico thank you for helping me back there. And I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you. Please forgive me." She said it with sorrow. "I don't blame you if don't want me to be your sister."

I turn to her, she had watery blue eyes. "It... cool Astera. I felt...I felt like I needed to. Plus I hate Tom." I choose my words carefully to not upset her. "I think I warming up to you, any way." I confessed to her. She smile, then I notice her eye were grey. "Astera I know this is a silly question but what color are your eyes?" I asked.

"Gray." She said."Why?" She said with great concern.

"Nothing." I said. "You should hurry if you are going to eat something."

"Yeah you right." Astera ran to the table.

* * *

Though out the rest of my day I couldn't help but to think of her. She says her eyes are gray yet I saw them blue. She hiding something form me I can fell it. Still, Ray was weird considering that it a Kerberos. I guessing there is no question but that I like her. But she was so outgoing and more open then I am. _What wrong with me?_

**ME-Was that boring to you? Answer me. Tell me that you could follow. Could you people tell me if you want a Drew point of view. Okay then TELL ME! Fine next point of view is Connor! Yeah! Why aren't you celebrating? He is awesome.**

**What you don't think so. Screw you on you then. Joking! Man,people can't take jokes this days.**


	4. The Game

**To all the people that have read my story I dearly thank you. I'm more of a artist then a writer but thanks to you, I'll wright. Plus I want to finish it. I was thinking of having Astera tell this part in her point of view but, I did put Connor as a main character so hear we go. Also sorry if I got this wrong but Travis is 17 and Connor is 16 in my story. Also cheek my drawing I worked hard on them go on google put IceStar834 and click on the drawings.**

**Connor**

Travis and I were knocking on Hades cabin door the day after we pranked Astera. Travis agree with me, that we should apologize for that prank we pulled on her. We usually don't apologize cause every camper get mad at us. But Astera didn't yell at us, and worst I saw sorrow in her eyes. We knocked once more. I heard foot steps. The door open Astera smile faded when she saw us. Then she slammed the door. I looked at Travis. He frownd.

"Hey that rude. You don't even now what we are doing here." Travis yelled. I heard her talking to herself about something.

"You are right." She admitted, she open the door. She was wearing green Cargo pants, a red long sleeve t-shirt cover by a thin black open vest. "So what do you guys want?" She asked as she glare at us.

"We came to..." Travis didn't like to admit he was wrong, but he got the words out. "apologize for the prank we pulled yesterday."

"So we hope you forgive us. But that how we greet new campers. By the way, I don't think we have intrudes ourself. I'm Connor Stoll son of Hermes." I said.

"I'm his bother Travis Stoll" Travis said. She smile.

"Well I am Astera Knight. And as you can see daughter of Hades. And okay I forgive you 2." She said. She looked at us for a minute. "So are you guys twins?" She finally asked.

"No" I said surprisingly loud. _It that I heard a rumor that she was 15 so for once I was happy that I was younger. I could totally date her! I mean, if she like to pull pranks. _They both looked at me with a "_What gotten into you_" look. "I'm 16 years old and Travis is 17 years old. So how old are you? You know just asking." I said innocently. She looked as if her mouth was dry.

"I am 16 years old." She said consciously staring at me.

"So Astera, ever pulled a prank before?" Travis eagerly change the subject.

"I have. But only a few." She said.

"That great! You know maybe we should team up some time." I said excitingly. She looked at me. "You know... um if you want." I quickly added.

She thought about it, than said "Sure that sounds fun. But if you excuse me I'm off to breakfast." She said. "Nice meeting you 2." She wave good bye. I waved back.

"I see what going on here." Travis said with a big grin on his face. I gave him a confussed look. _What is he talking about? _Was what I thought. "You like her!" Travis claimed. I felt my face burn up. "You're blushing! Aw. Astera and Connor sitting on a tree... " I put my hand over his mouth so I would not have to hear that song.

"Will up just keep this between us?" I asked him. He nodded. I took my hand off his mouth.

"Chill Connor what is a brother for." Travis said "Come on then we need to eat something." He said walking down the steps.

* * *

To my surprise Travis did holds that secret. For the 4 days she been here she has help us prank people. I mean when she is not with Leo, or Nico, or with that dog Ray. I'm kinda scared of him. But it has been great! We turn Tom's Cloth pink, and got the Demeter cabin flooded. They were mad but they had no prove it was us. Aster was very cheerful and always thinking positive. But to my surprise she could be tricky and cunning.

It was at lunch time, Travis and I were throwing food over to the Apollo table just for fun. Then Chiron voice yelled loud and clear out of the loud speaker.

"All demigod report to the edge of the wood for a good game of capture the flag." I turn to Travis.

"This is great I bet you that the Tom and the Demeter's kid will be happy to have an excuse for killing us." I whisper to him.

"Chill we have play this game before with almost everyone mad at us and lived to see the next day. This will not be different. We'll be fine." He whisper back, it was true remembering the time when almost all the cabins wanted to kill us luckily that we had not pranked the Athena cabin let us be there allays. We walked to the edge of the wood. the Demeter cabin glared at us. We found Astera with Leo and Nico. He was not pleased by Leo company. As for Astera was.

"Hey Connor, found your girlfriend." Travis elbow me with a wink. I felt annoyed. She would be a great girlfriend. _I mean what other girls ever_ _pranked_ _just for_ _fun_. I shoved him.

"Oh, shut up Travis. You flooded your girlfriend cabin willing." I reminded him. Since everyone says that Travis and Katie are boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Well at least people say I have a girlfriend." Travis snap back.

I was going to say something when the Chiron stepped in fount of the crowd. "All right I know I usually let you choose your team, but this time I will choose the team. I want to see something different." There were groaning. "Okay Team Red" He look at his clipboard "are cabin numbers 1,5,6,12,15,16,17,and 18. Team Blue are 4,7,9,10,11,13,14,19, and 20." **Me-**** The Cabin Numbers are at the bottom of this page after my good-byes. Please check if you are not sure which number belongs is each god/goddess. **I felt terror growing in me. Chiron had put cabin 5 and 6 together, our team had no chance agents them. _Had Chiron lost his brain? There is no way team Blue will win._ _He should have said "Hello today I want the following cabins to be destroy by Team red. So here are the victims." _Many were shocked except one person, Astera.

"Cool! Can I use a gun?" Astera yelled. Chiron looked at her worried.

"Astera we are not killing each other." Chiron said. Astera looked disapionted.

"So I guessing that a grenades are also out of the question. Right?" Astera said. Chiron nodded in agreement.

"Now go put an you armor." Chiron commanded.

* * *

We were in the forest on our side the horn had not blown so the game had not started. He was giving use some time to plan a strategy. Surely red team were working furiously on there plan not like us. Team blue were just talking and well just giving up. I don't blame them I was giving up too. Astera was so happy that Nico agree to play but I could see that he wish that he could back down. Nico,Astera,Leo, Travis and I were in a little gruop just talking.

"So, what are we suppose to do?" Astera asked.

"We suppose to make a battle plan, but I heard that cabin 19 are making a surrendering flag." Travis said.

"What?! Astera Knight does not know the meaning of surrender." She said outraged.

"Oh, well you see surrender mean to give in. In other words..." Leo go interrupt by Nico.

"Leo, I don't think that she meant it that way." He said with a "how could you be so stupid" face. She got on top of a stump.

"Hey! People listen up!" That got people to turn to her. "People we need to pull our self together. We are stronger in numbers. So what if the got cabin 1,5 and,6 on their side! And what good is giving up anyway. I say if we are going to lose we put up a fight that we will never be able to forgotten!" She said. "No matter how hard we try." She added with a nerves smile. "So we all have to gather our courage and fight for our god and goddess name to show that we are worth more them they think. Now who is with me?" She asked them.

Lot of people, incluing our small group yelled "Me!"

"That what I like to hear positive thinking. Now first order of business is to get a strong, smart person that everyone would listen to to lead us. Are there any nominations?" Astera asked. There were whispering going around. _Is she for really asking for a nomination? Hum I got the perfect leader in mind._

"I Connor Stoll nominate Astera Knight to lead us to battle!" I yell loud and proud. Astera turn pale as if I just have came back from the dead.

"Are there **any** other nominations?" She asked desperately.

"I agree with Connor. Astera is fit for the job." Nico yell.

"Nico, you are not helping." She said with anger. She took deep breaths. "Fine, all in agreement that I, Astera become leader raise your hand." She said. Immediately almost everyone raised there hand. "Well that's settle." Aster said disappointed. "You all have just voted for the worst leader in history. So you all have to do what I say when I say it. I don't want an argument, you just do it and you will refer to me as General Knight. And if any one refuse to do what I say or question what I do, I will leave you in charge and you can lead us to battle. Is that clear?" She said it as a general would.

"Yes General Knight!" People said back.

"Oh, Man I'm love the sound of that. Either way I want all consuls of each cabin to come so I can tell them the battle plan." Astera said.

When we were all together she sigh. She looked at us all as if she wish she was not alive. "Alright then first I have a plan but you all will have to get the groups together. Cabin 10 I will need then as queen. Cabin 7 you will be the bishop. Cabins 9 and 4 will be our towers. Cabins 11,14,19 and, 20 are the Knights. I want you all to choose me some pawns from every cabin. I will need about 2/3 of each cabin. So you all can choose the queen will be protecting the flag which is the king. The bishop will be air support to exposing where the enemy is so they have to be able to shoot arrows and climb trees. The towers will place traps around the place. So cabin 9 will have only the ones that can place traps and Cabin 4 can camouflage them. The knights have to be sneaky,can fight and that can be patient. And as for the pawns I'll take all people. Now any questions." She asked. I looked to the other councilors. They all looked at each other they all shook there head. _Great this girl is comparing Capture the flag to Chess. And I like her? Man I think the end of the world is coming. _"Great report back to me as soon as possible." Astera dismissed us.

"That is quite a girl Connor. If you 2 end up dating is she going to be charge?" Travis asked me as we walked to our cabin mates. At that point I was considering of punching him._ We are in preparing for battle there is no need to think about this now. I am going to kill Travis as soon that this is over._

"Travis I'm in the battle Zone unlike you, I am focusing on the victory." I said to Travis.

"Sorry man I was just wondering..." he didn't finish cause we were already arranging them to who is the knight.

* * *

In no time the plan was in motion. _What?_ That was my first thought of her plan for the pawns. Which Travis won the argument of me going with her as a pawns. Of course no one argued with her plan. _This was the stupid plan and she expects it to work. _Then again I was the one that nominated her so I acted like it was going to work, I think Leo also thought the same thing_._ We were waiting a at the edge of wood she said that she will drive them all to the open and then we will attack. She was not at all sneaky in fact she was making as much noise as she could. She walked to there flag were I saw people starring at her. "Man to think that I was worry. This will be easy." In no time when she was 40ft away from the flag she was surrounded by team Red. I was hiding in the tree to see what was going on.

"See, I told you that they weren't show up the are all to scare. I mean if they had Jason on there team then yes, I could see why they would show up to fight." a harsh voice that could only be from Clarisse. "Now I say that we just go walk up to them and beat them for the flag and we win. Now let go."

"Hold up a second Clarisse. Don't you think that that that what they want us to do." Annabeth said in concern.

"Annabeth you worry too much. Hey, what are you doing dead girl?" Clarisse looked at Astera which she was on the ground.

"Shhhh! Don't you see that I am try to sneak pass you all. Steal the flag and brag to them all. And you just ruin it, Sir!" Astera yelled at her. People laugh at that. I myself wanted to laugh but I didn't. I almost fell of the tree for the second time.

"First of all, I'm a girl." Clarisse said her face red with anger. "And I won't let you..." She didn't finish cause Astera started crying. Every one looked confused.

That when we attacked, they weren't expecting that at all. I saw Astera knock out Annabeth with a shield. The battle was very hard even when we surprise them. I saw the so call Knights (Travis was leading them) fighting the ones that were guarding the flag. Ray himself was in it tacking weapons from the Red team. After some time the horn blow saying that the game was over. "Yes we won!" Astera shrieked. I looked at her. She ran to Nico which he was holding the of the red flag. She gave him a hug. "What are you all starring at we won. Put a smile on your faces." She said. I did and ran to Astera, hugged her very tightly. I fell her shrug her shouldered them hugged me.

"Hey where's my hug!" I looked up. Leo looked at Astera. She let me go and hug Leo.

"Are you happy now?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said. He put his head on hers.

"Astera, why don't you go and tell the rest of the team we won. Here take the flag to prove it." As soon as Nico said that she let go of Leo.

"It a honor." Astera said taking the flag. She ran to the team. We were going to follow but Nico grave our arms.

"You 2 better not even think..."

"About becoming your brother in law?" I asked Nico, he frowned.

"Too late I thinking of asking her on a date. If it works out I'll marry her." Leo said it like it was a every day topic to him.

"Well I can tell you that if either of you break her heart I will break your bones." He warned us.

"I can fell the brother love all ready." Leo said putting his arm around Nico.

"Leo, it obviously that he thinks I have a better chance with Aster cause he is giving me his glare." I said. "Isn't that right Little Brother." I said smiling at him.

"No I don't! And don't you dare call me 'Little Brother' or I will kill you." Nico said impatiently. "I have warned you 2 now excuse me I have to go." He said trying to catch up with Astera. I looked at Leo. _Great I have to now make sure that I am as charming as can be. Not to mention that I will have to make Nico like_._ Fat chance in that happening._

"Dude can we agree to not tell her about what the other thinks of her?" Leo ask. I took it as that he didn't want someone else telling her that.

"Yes, and we will let Astera decide which of us she want as a boyfriend." I added Leo nodded in agreement.

**So what do you people say about that?! Were you laughing at all? Well if you ask me that I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'am still waiting for reviews. I thought I told... Um I mean I thought I typed fell free to complain and tell me to if you want a chapter in Drew point of view. Hurry up I really don't have forever to wait for a response I have to write immediately if I want to finish this. And as I said here are the list.**

**Team Red \/\/\/\/\/ Team Blue **

** Zeus****-1 \/\/\/\/\/\ Demeter-4**

** Ares-5 \/\/\/\/\/\ ****Apollo-7**

** Athena-6 \/\/\/\/\/ Hephastus-9 **

**Dionysus-12 \/\/\/\/ Aphrodite-10**

**Hypos-15 \/\/\/\/ Hermes-11**

**Nemesis-16 \/\/\/\ Hades-13**

**Nike-17 \/\/\/\/ ****Iris-14**

**Hebe-18 \/\/\/\ ****Tyche-19**

** \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ Hecte-20**


	5. Astera's Lucky day

**I had no reviews to tell me whether or not to write a chapter of Drew, so I asked my sister. A.k.a She has not read any of my chapters, so I though it okay to ask her. She said "Yes." I d****on't think she care. Oh well, so sorry that the last chapter was so long. But this might be longer so here we go. I hope that it all right. Also go to google and put IceStar834 and click on the drawings. Or something like that so far I put Leo and Nico drawing.**

**Drew**

I was happy that we won. But I was not the one holding the flag of the Red team, Astera was. She was the one getting the attention not ME! Every person was happy and smiling. The other team (even some from the Ares cabin) congratulated us for our win. It was dinner time and every one was happy to have some food. I wanted to get away from the fact that Astera not only was she beautiful, she was as smart and the person that everyone loved. I hated her! No one could get that much attention from guys that was not in the Aphrodite cabin. I had to do something to get people to hate her. _But what? _I thought as I made my way to my cabin. I grow tired and finally fell asleep.

I was up at 6 something A.M. I didn't try to go back to sleep. I washed, changed about 5 time and apply make up. Of course I was not the only one up. There were already empty beds made. I did my so that Piper girl, wouldn't bother me. I did the usual routine and sat down where I could see Hades table. Astera was writing in a notebook. Nico join her and looked like he wanted to see what she was writing in it. She wouldn't let him see. I knew right then and there that it was a dairy. And that dairy was my ticket for revenge. Sure, I had to try to charm speak Nico. But he didn't know where it is. He was useless. I was ready to charm speak Nico into ransacking there cadin later that day but he vanished leaving a note to Astera. She handed it to Chiron. I poked my head to see sloppy handwriting.

* * *

_Dear Astera,_

_I have left camp to do a job for our dad. Don't freak out I have done this countless time. I will be back before you know it. Sorry that I have to leave you a letter that is very sloppy and has little information but I don't have time to explain it all._

_Your brother,_

_Nico_

* * *

_This is horrible I was going to get Nico to steal that dairy for me and he decides to flee camp. I swear that when he get back I will charm speak him to slap himself. On the bright side Astera look upset so I guess I could forgive him. _Astera was crying.

"It okay Astera don't worry. He will be fine. Surely it a simple task. Now come on I cheer you up." I made sure to put as much Charm speak as possible. She didn't look worry but she didn't follow me.

"It okay Drew. Thanks for trying to be sensitive, but I have something to do. See you later." Astera said them walked away. I was shocked. _How in the Hades could she have refuse that! I made sure I focused all my powers. What wrong? It worked on Nico, But why not Astera? Great, now plan C-I have to become her friend, for me to get my hands on that book. This is going to be the hardest thing but I will have to be..._

_Nice._

I had gain her trust after the first hour we spent together after apologizing for how I behaved. It was the worst hour of my life. Sure we were trying out cloth but she had horrible taste. All the cloth cover most of her skin, and she change in the bathroom course she was not comfortable changing in front of other girls. On her free time all the young kid begged her to tell them a story. She did at least one story a day. I stayed with her for story time. After that I was her buddy. A day later I over heard her and Connor talking that I was not to be trusted. She defended me by mentioning that she had given him and his brother a second chance. I didn't fell guilty at all. I was more eager to steal that Dairy and read it for everyone to hear.

* * *

After 2 days I ended up in winged horseback ridding with Aster for the last class. I was wearing short skirt and a pretty purple tank top. Astera wearing jeans a blue t-shirt cove by a yellow thin sweater. I stayed by her cause I didn't like the houses smell and they didn't like she smell. Everyone was leaving for lunch. We were going when Connor came up with a winged horse.

"Hey Astera found one that can be bride. Want to get on him?" He asked eagerly.

She laugh "You bride a winged horse? That is silly, but okay. As long as you don't get him in the air. Promise?" She eyed Connor.

"I Connor promise not to get the horse to fly." He said putting one hand in the air and the other hand he crossing fingers. Astera nodded and was getting on.

"Astera..." I stopped myself.

_"_Yea?" She asked._ Was I really going to tell her that he cross his finger. No play it off._

"Never mind. It not important." I use charm speak in hope that it worked.

"Okay then. It not important." She repeated the last part that I said. I figure that my Charm Speak sometime would work and others time wouldn't. She climb on the horse and Connor got a huge grin on his face that concern Astera. "Why are you smiling like that?" She asked.

"Hold on cause we are going to fly." He said it as the horse rise from the ground. Astera quickly rapped her arms around Connor. They when pretty high up.

"Connor you promise not to fly him." She shrieked in horror only I could hear. He got lower to the ground.

"Yea well, I cross my finger so it doesn't count. Now open your eyes. The view is great." Connor yelled back. I laugh.

"I am going to kill you when you land this horse." She screamed at him. He did a few laps around the camp and finally landed by me. She was holding him tight and her eyes were shut. She didn't know that they landed.

"Astera I landed the horse is you plan to kill me include a _kiss_? Cause I'm totally fell the pain with this hug." He put a lot of sarcasm in his voice. Her cheeks turn pink. She releasing him and jumping of the horse. He followed. She turn to me.

"Drew got any lipstick that you don't want back?" She asked. I was shocked then she gave me a expression that meant "I'm not going to." Reading expression is helpful. I smile and handed over a blushing pink shade that was last season color. It would last about a week. "You're going to have to lean down." She said as had the lipstick open in her hand. Connor ears turn red. Astera faced him, he lean down. She was not that short it that Connor was tall. Astera waited till he was close enough then... painted his cheek.

"What the heck? I thought you use that on yourself." He said trying to wipe the lipstick off his cheek. "And please tell me this isn't permanent make up. It was humiliating enough the first time." Astera then painted the other cheek.

"There now it looks like you are blushing. So how long will it last?" She asked me.

"A week." I smile. Connor grown. We laugh.

"Help!" A loud voice yelled from the side of the stall. We three looked at that direction. Astera ran to the voice. Connor follow cause he saw not happy letting her go by herself. I stayed were I was not going to die cause of Astera's curiosity. Then I saw her and Connor helping a man that looked in his 30's. I know it sound crazy but he faded. Like physically it looked he was in there and then faded like in the mist. They took him to the Blue house as I went for Chiron. We went inside and the man was breathing ruffly. Chiron bowed immediately as he saw the man.

"Lord Hermes welcome..."

"There is no time for that Chiron. I need to be release from my cage." Hermes said. We all looked confused.

"You aren't in a cage lord Hermes." Astera said politely.

"They Capture the main me. You should know that we can be in multiple places at once. But I can't talk much time is running out. Astera set me free." He pleaded her. Astera and Connor were both shocked at his words.

"Um... Why, why me? I mean You have many sons and daughters." She got the words out with great concern.

"You know how to choose for the better even if it isn't good for you. Trust me I looked over you since you took all those kid with you." Hermes said then wined in pain. Astera looked uncertain. "I'm choose you cause you came when I yield for help. You have what it takes. Accept the quest?"

"I Accept the quest." She was determine sound confident but couldn't. Hermes faded in front of our eyes."Hermes? Where did you went?" She looked at the chair in which he was sitting in.

"That image of Hermes was way to weak something must be terrible wrong with the main Hermes." Chiron picked up the speaker. "All Campers stop what you are doing and report to the campfire. Imminently" Chiron said turn to us "Let go."

* * *

Everyone one was there. Chiron sent Astera to Rachel. Chiron explain what had happen and there was a huge gasping coming from the Hermes cabin. I'm guessing that they were shocked that Hermes had given Astera the quest. And, or that he faded in front of our eyes. Rachel came dragging Astera by her feet.

"What happen?" Chiron asked as he knee to see if she still breathing.

"I don't know. When I was in control again she was laying on the floor." Rachel said. Astera stirred up. She looked around and looked rather disappointed.

"So much for that quest being a nightmare." She sigh. She looked up at Chiron. "I'm all ready regretting accepting that quest." She said. Chiron frown at her. "But I won't back down." She added looking at Chiron.

"So what did the oracle tell you?" Chiron asked her. She got up and looked at the ground. She then started to say the lines.

"Travel with heroes, to your land of pain.

To free Hermes, there's a huge price to pay.

Two male will die, to save your life.

Your quest is finish, when you have nothing left to hide."

She whispered the last part but every one was so quite they could hear it. The silents was broken when Chiron asked. "So Astera who will you take with you on this quest?" Her face turn pale.

"I want to go by myself. I don't want to drag people with me." She said.

"Astera you need to go with 2 heroes. It a have to, not a option." Chiron said.

"No need to fear. Leo is here." Leo said as if he was some kind of super hero. "Star you have nothing to worry about, I had went on a quest before and I have lots of experience."

"Yeah, cooking tofu hamburgers." Connor popped Leo's bubble. "Astera deserves someone that can back her up with a sword, not a sledge hammer. So, I should go." Connor said. Travis stunned by the word that came out of his little brother.

"Oh yeah. Let go on a quest with the guy that raided a candy shop during a war. That's what we need." Leo said sarcastically.

"Hey! First of all it was it was a few drug store and second of all I didn't raided them by myself." Connor response.

"All right, all ready! Astera you will go with Leo and Connor." Chiron said. Astera open her mouth but Chiron quickly added. "Unless you are going to tell me you have made up your mind on who you will take with you, I don't want to hear it." Astera nodded. "Okay then do you know what it means by _"Your land of pain"_?" he asked her. She nodded. Chiron waited for an answer, she didn't respond. "Do you think you could tell me where you'll go?" He asked her.

"Texas. Pecos city. Street is North lake Dr." Astera said her face was still pale. She was looking at Leo and Connor with disappointing eyes.

"Astera the line of a prophecy have multiple meanings." Chiron said. All she did was nod her head. "Okay then you three leave a dawn. Everyone you may go eat lunch." Chiron said. Everyone was moving to the table.

_ Okay Astera is going on a quest tomorrow so I have to get that book and read it today! _I made my way to her cabin. I sneaked in by the bathroom window. It smell like spring hit this place. It looked quite clean. I open the door. Ray was asleep. _Good that mutt will not be a bother to me. _I stepped into the room it was all so Gothic every thing black and white. I walked to the dresser. Open the drawers nothing in them. I checked on top of the dresser. Still couldn't find it. Then I notice a bookshelf on the middle of wall. I looked at each one and found nothing. I then notice that there was a book on top of the self. It was the same one she was writing in. _Yes I found it. Now all I have to do is read it through the loud speaker._ I herd growling. I turn around, Ray had waken up. "Sh. I'm leaving no need to bite." I charm speak hoping it will work. Ray stayed were he was but started barking loud. "Shut up you Stupid mutt." I whisper harshly, he barked louder. I ran to the bathroom and close the door. I hear the front door open and Astera telling him to heal. I place the book on my mouth and climb out the window. I started running to the blue housethis was going to be fun.

**Astera**

After getting Ray to calm down I gave him his food and went back to my table. _I_'_m__ so lonely here. And I had to go on a deadly quest. How in the world could it have gotten worst._

Then I heard the unmistakable voice of Drew. "Hello demigods! Drew here. Since Astera is leaving tomorrow I wanted you all to remember her." _That is so sweet of Drew, to think she humiliated me when I first got here. _

"After stealing her dairy I think you should all know what she has done and what she thinks of you all." _Wait she stole my dairy? Maybe that why Ray went crazy. Why? How could she? I gave her a second chance and betrays me? She has to be heartless._

"First up, she has been in the boys bathroom 7 times." People laugh. "And, she had a job at 19 McDonald and, got fired at each of them." She said. "Now let start with Piper." Drew try to mimicking me. "I say that Piper need a hobby cause she is so over protected of Jason. She talk to much of Jason. It boring."

Piper looked at me. "You wrote that?" Piper asked.

"Um, Yes I was going to tell you but not in those word." I said with a nerves smile.

"Annabeth is a complete control freak I get startled even when she isn't near me. I can hear her commanding me even when she isn't near me." She laugh. Annabeth glance at me, I turn away. "Oh, need to read this." She started mimicking me again."I like Leo and Connor, but Piper keeps on asking which is my boyfriend. I tell her both and then she laugh. I asked then what's a boyfriend? She laugh even harder. Then tells me that I'm too funny. I was confused. What's a boyfriend?" Drew laugh uncontrollably after saying that, also everyone else. My face felt hot, I saw Leo and Connor looking at me. I got up and ran to the place I knew Drew would have to go. I'll talk to her on the_ Argo II. _When she get there, I'll make sure that she never FORGET ME.

**Drew**

The party was over when Chiron come busting in. Luckily I charm speak him to letting me keep the book. I was very please with myself. I wanted to see Astera face but let face it, getting poeple to hate her was more important. I was at a part when she went to a party, that was funny. I enter the engine room where Astera and I had to work on it with other losers. I saw Astera working right in front of me. Connor and Leo try to make her laugh as they worked.

"Hi Astera hon." I said. Everyone turn to me except Astera. Everyone was quite except for Astera who kept on working. I walk closer to her then Leo and Connor step in my way. They both glared at me. I smile "So Astera which is your boyfriend?" I asked, Astera put the monkey wrench aside.

"Leave her you guys." She said in a harsh tone. They stepped away as she had said.

"So did someone already told you what's a boyfriend or will I have to tell you?" I asked her with a grin on my face. She didn't answer my question.

"Drew do you want to see me miserable?" She asked me.

"Duh! Why else would I read your dairy, hon?" I said.

"Well you will see misery?" She said so cold.

_I never had heard her speak like that. _Which worried me._ And when she says "See misery" does that mean that she will make me feel it?._ I put my hand on my sword getting ready to attack.

"You don't need that sword Drew." She droped the old piece of wood that sprouted that beautiful blade.

_She was not even looking at me. How could she have know I was ready to attack?_

"Just keep your eyes open." She said. She turn to face me. Took out her left arm from the sweater. I saw her arm cover in scars so many small and, large ones. It was revolting I couldn't stand it, I looked away. I heard people gasping in shock.

_What happen to her? Why is she showing me this? It gross._

"What wrong Drew?" She asked innocently. I looked up. She was looked at her arm. "This is my good arm." She whisper it sadly. She took off the sweater her right arm was even worst. I read a scars that said "I'm Shit.". At that point I was on my knees looking at the ground._Is she going to do that to me? I can't stand looking at her any more._

"No Drew. This won't happen to you, at least not by me. Now look at me."She said harshly, I did. She had cut her pant into short and, even when she only cut it right above her knees It was so disgusting. _Okay, that it I leaving. _I got up still looking at the ground.

"Don't leave Drew, not yet. I have a story for you that has only been told to Nico." Astera said. _What the story about?_

"I about me." She said. She turn around and started the story.

"It was my 9th birthday when my mom died. I was force to live in the orphanage after that day. Depress and lost I stayed there. Until she came." She said the last part with hatred. "Her name was Cassia. She looked pretty and nice but, you can never judge a book by it's cover. When I first got to her home it when straight down painful. She slapped me so hard I fell down. My mouth started bleeding. She told me that I, was her slave. And if I want to see the next day to stay quiet and do what she says. I did what I was told. I clean,cooked and serve her hand and foot. When she was angry she'll take it out on me. When I did a mistake, I was hit with a whip or cut with a knife. The more time I stay with her, the less hope I had. And the more I forgot about happiness and caring. She gave me one meal a day. I sleep in the basement in a conner. In the basement is where she hit me, blood dripping or splatter all over that room. I was force I write on the wall whatever she told me. With my own blood." Astera paused for a moment. "Now you see I have no happy life in fact when I escape I had a cold heart. Enjoyed watching other in pain but, that didn't last long. I found Alex she was running away too from her home. She change me. Now..." She turn to me. "I am going on a deadly quest with 2 complete idiots if I come back and any are hurt you are number 1 suspect." She put on her sweater and gather her things. "Bye drew and here is dairy #2 if you want to read it." She dropped a notebook on the floor and exit the ship. I lean to it. _What if this a prank?_ I hesitated on picking it up. But it ended up in my hand. I flipped to the pages I saw dried blood on most of them._ I'm going to read this thing. _I thought to my self as I walk back to my cabin.

**Did you guys think that was going to happen? I think this is a great way to end it. I hope you like it and hopefully I will update soon. And if it isn't too much I would really like a review. I'm sad :( cause I have no reviews,zero, nada. So I think that is all. But if you have a request on who you want the next chapter to be on there point of view write it. But don't you dare put " I want Hazel point of view or Frank or Percy or any one that is not in camp half-blood. **


	6. Starting from Scratch

**Hi! It me again. I don't know you liked the last chapter. And I bet that you want to know what happens when they ****(a.k.a Leo, Connor and, Astera)** leave for their quest. But let go back in time and tell it in Astera point of view in the most important parts of the story. Here how I really wanted it to start the story. Also chapter 2 will make more seance after reading this. Also before I forget thank you to that one follower you made me smile. :)

**Astera**

_You have to do this. Come on you can do it. Any thing out there is better then in here. _I had to convince myself. _This is your last chance. Take it. _I grave my hand made bag and stuffed it with my rags cloths, the food products I stole form the kitchen, and some first aid things. I looked at the little window that was high up. _You know she'll notice the food and aid thing you stole are missing. Get out or kill yourself. _I look around seeing the blood. No, seeing my blood splatter all over the place. Words that I had to write with my own blood. **I'm Crap**. I read what I had written very sloppy just to please her. I took the money I had manage to keep and the notebook that I wrote in for 5 years. I was finally tall enough to escape through the window of hope. I could see the moon light. _It my birthday and I want my freedom. _I smelled like beer but it only cause she drank it. I graved a grip on the edge of the broken window and climbed out through the sharp glass. I felt the glass rip my cloth and cuts me. _Little pain to spot all the pain_. I kept going luckily no glass jammed on me. I looked at the window I had just crawled out then looked around._ I am free._

* * *

**Years later.**

The streets were quite it was about 12 Am. I was going the drug store. Around the corner I found it, I checked in my pocket. _Still have the money. _I walk in, expecting to find Bob. Instead it was a man that wearing a baseball cap. He looked at me as if I was a bother but I kept walking. I graved lots bread and milk. It was lunch time so I had to get something. I walked up to the the man. On his name tag I read "Hedge". He started sniffing me. I know I smell like I have been drinking but I wasn't. It was all for protection. He put the thing in a bags. I handed him the money. I graves the bags. _I still have money left._

"Hey I want a pack of 12 bottles of beer if you give me that, I'll pay you more then enough money." I said confidently. Hopefully he was like Bob. No such luck, he glared at me. I hint it as a get out sign. I did and then I walk back home. The bags grew heavy so I place then down. I then got graved. I kicked and punched the man. When I escape I saw he only had one eye. I didn't took my knife considering I was going to the store.

"Die!" I heard it being screamed by mad person. Then the one eye man fell down due to that Hedge man at the store he use a baseball bat. We stared at each other for some time then it hit me, that I had people to feed. I graved the bags and headed back to them. When I got there all 15 kids were still in one piece.

"Yes, lunch time" One said they all got some bread and milk. This was like a feast to us.

**"Uh!" **Someone yelled. Each holding their own weapon ready to attack. _I have tech them so well. _I thought. That had to be the trap that they had set. Outside we found was Hedge dangling by the ankle. He looked at me "Let me go, will you. I have already sent an Ires message for a rescue team to come and get you all. You'll be safe as soon as you get to Camp half-blood. I myself arranged it all." He said quite proudly.

"Let kill already his danger to all." Complained John holding his spear above his black hair.

"No, we can't. He saved my life." I explain to them. "Let keep him as hostage for his buddy's. Just in case." They tied him and stuff his mouth as soon as I said hostage.

It was a long wait, lunch pass. And we gave him food. We let him request what he wanted which was weird cause he asked for the thing that normal human wouldn't want. After that I fell asleep for a little while. Couldn't sleep well last night and they said they'll wake me up if anythings happens.

"Astera!" I heard a scream. My heart pounded hard, I graved my knife and went through the door, ready to kill. I found that 2 girls outside, horses with wings attached to chariots. I talked to Annabeth and Clarissa alone. We talked for half an hour about camp Half-Blood. I hated doing this but I read there mind. And then I talked it over with the kid. They had told me the true. It was better going. Couch Hedge had been released and went to get his chariot. We were all got on the Chariot. _Thirteen and Fourteen? Where is fifteen? _I looked to find Alex was missing. I think my heart could've skipped a beat.

"Aaaah!" I heard it loud and clear from the distance.

"Get them to that place and keep them safe." I said to Annabeth. I raced off to Alex quickly. She was about to get killed by a strike of a large hen bird's claws. I leap and it pierced throw my stomach. It was painful but I killed it with my knife. More were flying here. I know that I could only be distraction to them while the kid leave.

"Run Alex back to our grounds." She looked at me. "Didn't you hear me? RUN!" She did. I only took out 4 and I felt weak. Losing too much blood. Right when I was about to give in Annabeth's chariot came crashing in. I jump in and everything turned black.

* * *

**This five paragraphs are in Astera point of view for the first 5 chapter. There is some part that I put that also happen but A) I couldn't put it in cause the chapter would be too longer and B) the other did no witness the actions.**

I woke up seeing Annabeth and some boy cover in grease. I felt very week and too much pain to care who he was. Or where I was, I couldn't care. Annabeth told me that they were safe in camp ground. And she left me with a complete stranger but I trust her. I ate the food I felt warmth and it tasted like a sweet cupcake I once had. Soon I read his mind just a little bit. I was happy and lucky that Ray found me. The half man half horse name Chiron let me see the place with solder Leo. After the bathroom he took me to a shack and told me to take the weapon that I want. I looked around then saw a piece of wood. It was cover in dust. I took the dust off it was a simple carved design I took it. I don't know why but it was like I was waiting just for me. Leo question me why I took that one. But he let me keep it.

Dinner time and Leo informed me about my little brother and my cabin. Also showed me what to do to give gods a offering. Also asked me if I wanted him to take me to my table. I shoked my head as a no. Nico then left me telling me that I am not his older sister. Drew trip me and bumped food on me. I was going to let her go but no! She had to put me on the ground. And after calling Alex Ratface I went hard cord. Then Ray licked her. Annabeth came next to me. She saw all my scars I couldn't help it but read her mind. She had complicated mind but I could read it. I cry for her to let me go. I stay up as long as I could for Nico. Siting on the floor with Ray.

Morning came and Nico hated the flowers left on the porch. I got rid of them and there was a small box. I took it inside and open it **Bang!** A thick layer blue goo got on me. I was thinking I was a punishment, turn out that 2 guy were pulling a prank. I felt upset, isn't it bad enough that Drew is mean to me. The classes were like what I had been doing, using a weapon and killing monsters. Archery was the one thing I couldn't do. Lot of nice guy offer me help but I refused their help. I was upset soon cause a counsel sent Leo away. Nico helped me finally hit the target. The group of girls said I was alright. I felt very accepted. I then ended up with Tom. He was rude and place his hand where I felt uncomfortable. Lower then the hip and kept talking about 'being my boyfriend'. I had no idea what that was but, he was so close to my face. I told him how ugly I was. He just chuckle and leaned close, lucky Nico came. He was my brother after that chat we had. I told him what has happen to me when I lived with my abuse step-mother late that night. He understood that I truly did trust him. I didn't told him about my mind reading powers though. It could creep him out. Also let him know that I will sometime wake up all sweaty and cold when I have nightmares.

I was all ready dress when I heard a knock on the door the following morning. I was upset to find 2 guys that pulled that prank. I slam the door but I ended up actually in a conversation with them. I enjoy the pranks we pulled together. Nico disapprove that I hanged out with Leo and the Stoll Brother but mostly Connor. But he approved of all my female friends. I was happy that we were all going to play 'Capture the flag' but surrendering was not in my list to do. When they choose me as leader I had to make sure we win. I pull Nico aside and asked him if he could shadow travel near the red team flag. He said "Yes." So I told him that everyone was a distraction for him to take the flag. He nodded and that why we win. Nico even let me take the flag. I was so honor!

Drew became so understanding after Nico left. We got so well along it was as if we were sister. I finally told Anabeth of how I mange to live as long as I did by covering myself in beer. After I accepting that deadly quest I got more bad news the prophecy was so terrifying, I fainted. Then I have to go with my goofy friends. I wounded how long we'll live. Then Drew read my dairy! I gave her a second chance I felt so betray. I read her mind the second she entered the Argo _II_. I show her and all of the campers there, my misery. I couldn't care I wasn't going to survived this and even if I did wasn't planing to stay. My pack was safe. But I had no idea if Nico was safe. I want to go look for him.

* * *

I when to my cabin changed and started packing. Packed all pants, long sleeve shirt and, first aid kit. I laid on my bed. Then it hit me. I could try to give a offering to a god or goddess to prevent Connor and Leo's death. But the question was "Which one?" I made a list of all the god and goddess I could remember. First 2 that I took out was Zeus and Hera. I pretty sure sky god wouldn't bother listing to a Hades child and I was not marry to either of them. Plus I have heard of Hera hatred tours heroes and heroines. Poseidon probably hated me cause I kept fishing. Hephaestus god of blacksmith and fire no help to prevent deaths. Hermes was the one trapped so no help from him. I kept marking out god and goddess name until left with only 2 names. Aphrodite goddess of love beauty. And my father himself.

I had heard that the god want the finest things. I had made the most beautiful jewelry with silver,gold and,cooper that I had found around the grounds. So I offer her all of them on the roof. _Aphrodite please hear my prayer I don't want to come back with Leo and Connor died body. Let them live. I hope you take this jewelry it may not be even worthy of you but they are made by hand. _I went back to the ground where Ray was waiting for me.

Now I had my father what to offer him was the problem. I hade no idea. I thought maybe he want a flower. _No!_ Then I graved all sort of precision gems and metles I worked on it most of the night but finished it so I could get 5 hours of sleep. I whispered in my cabin. "Father don't let Leo and Connor be dead. Please take the stature of you. It my offering to you." I laid on my bed looking at the stature I had made in the bathroom (I didn't want to burn the cabin down). I fell asleep dreading what was going to happen next.


	7. The Demigod Trio

**HI! It me again. I hope you liked the last chapter. I wanted this chapter to be epic. Also my sister told me that I showed leave you all hanging. I'll do it on this chapter. Let me warn you that you will find this very quite interesting and/or disgusting. Okay so here it is I hope you enjoy this.**

**Lamia**

I was relaxing by a lake when I smelled them. It smell the unmistakable aroma of young men with 16 year old girl demigods. I smile the scent of the girl might have been cover in mortars aroma, but it couldn't trick me. It was strong seance. This is the most happy day for me, for once I had demigods come outside instead of me dragging them out or tricking them out. I slithered after them stalking my prey in the shadows in the forest. The first boy as scrawny, brown curly hair and looked hispanic. Haven't had one of those in a while. No doute he would be easily tricked. The other one quite tall. Brown hair and looked like he was quite strong. He would be a problem if he doesn't get tricked. Both boys follow a girl that was about the same size of the hispanic boy. Long black hair and tannish skin color. She had a strong seance of god. They stopped in a little hut Near the forest.

"Here we are, this is the place we will stay in until tomorrow morning. Then we'll travel another 20 miles by foot." The girl said turning to the guys.

"Well Astera, maybe if we left Leo in the police station we would be able to take a taxis." The tall boy said glaring at the hispanic boy.

"I'm sorry but you said 'get the bag' I didn't know which one it was so took one. It just I didn't want bother you looked so tired Star." Leo said.

"Yea well now, she even more tire for running not only from the cop, but that one eyed Cyclops." The tall boy said it angrily.

"Yea, well... at lest I was trying to help around here. I don't see Connor holding the bags that are very important" He said showing Connor the book bags he was holding.

"Connor, Leo please this things happen. Now no more arguing if we are to survive this quest we have work as a unit, a team. Okay?" Astera (or Star?) asked them. Both of them nodded. "Good now let settle in for the night and get some dinner."

"I couldn't agree more, darling" I said in a warm friendly voice of mine. All three of them look at my direction. "But where are my manners?!" I got out of the bushes I hide in. Only to revel myself as a beautiful young woman. "My name is Lamia." I said with a smile. Both, Leo and Connor were stunned by my beauty. As for the girl, eyed me suspicious.

"Hi Lamia. What are you boing around here?" She asked stepping in front of the boys.

"Oh, you know looking around." I said in a pleasant voice. She nodded her blue eyes matched the t-shirt she wear. _First Connor then Leo and finally the girl.  
_

"Lamia is such a pretty name yet it sounds so familiar." Connor had said. I step pass the girl and looked at Connor, eye to eye.

"Thanks! Want to go for a walk, Connor?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Connor?! What are you thinking! This girl come out of nowhere! She knows your name! And is asking you to go who knows where and, you are okay with this?" The girl asked him. He nodded. "Leo back me up." She said. I turn to see Leo still looking at me. I graved his hand and started walking away from them. Then we stopped moving foreword. "No you are not taking anyone." the girl said. _Why is she so stubborn? _"What are you planning?" She question me._  
_

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me I can read your mind. I am a mind reader." That what got Connor and Leo to focus what was gong on.

"What?!" Connor and Leo said at the same time. She cover her mouth in stunned. I took advantage of the situation I leaped at the girl and sank my teeth in her flesh. I wanted to sink my teeth on her neck but it was her arm. Once the taste of blood was in my mouth my true form took place. I felt my legs transform into the snake formations. My lovely face turn pale and my eye rolled out of my eye socket. She manage to push me off her. The smell of blood of one of the three main god. I straighten myself looking at there startle face.

"What wrong darling? I thought you liked me." I was looking at the guys. Leo swing his sledge hammer that took out all the air I had.

"What are you?" The girl asked while tending her wound. I only left teeth marks. I just couldn't tear off her flesh.

"Like I said, name is Lamia. I was a beautiful woman. I was queen until Zeus wife Hera, took my children. All because Zeus liked me. I was turn into this form. I hunt all children and devouring them to make other mother fell like me. Not to mention handsome young men like you 2." I said eyeing the males. Now Connor and the girl Star had a sword too.

"Where were you when I was 9?" The girl asked me "I really needed you to take me away that time."

"I was most likely eating some kid." I said.

"Oh, well you are not taking anyone." She said angrily.

All three of them charged at me, but with my quick speed I dogged it. I graved one of Connor leg with my tail. And rapped my tail around him causing him to lose his sword. I was ready to sink my teeth into his neck. **Bang! **Something hit me so hard that cause me to let go of Connor. He ran to get his sword. And I turn to see Leo swinging the sledge hammer to me. I ducked and tripped him. I knocked him out by throwing him at the tree with my tail. I started moving tours him.

"Lamia!" A voice shrieked. Someone jump on me and stab.

"Aaaah" I shrieked in pain. Kept stabbing me over again. I felt long hair that told me it was the girl. I felt my blood dripping down. I graved her and throw her so hard, the ground shaked. I smile to see her dazed. "You dear, are a big bother. But your blood is very strong. You are a full meal." Connor ran to us ready to swing his sword but I pint him down with my tail.

"Let me go!" he yelled. "Astera woke up please!"

"Don't worry handsome." I said smiling at him. "First her. Then you." I moved close to her. I open my mouth, close my eyes lunch foreword to her neck.

"Nooo." Connor yell. Sinking my teeth in the warm flesh the blood drip. Bite harder. **_Crack!_**

**Let me tell you that this is not the final chapter cause this would be too short for my taste. I will be taking you more into detail the next chapter. But come on. Face it you were not expecting the monster to tell it in her point of view were you?! If you like this chapter tell me. But just to make things clear I never was normal and never got in a fight. Okay let see if you'll stick around for the next _Epic_ chapter.**


	8. Off to a Good Start

**Hello people. I am so sorry that I left you all hanging. But I think that I will be doing that more now that they are outside the safety of Camp half-blood. Sorry of you hate me but it will have to be done. Also sorry if you disliked the action that they had. But you are only reading this to find out if it the end. Also sorry but we have to go back in time so now you problemly hate me more for going back in time. Sill keep your smile! : D**

**Leo**

The only thing that everyone was talking about last night was about Astera life, she didn't even come for dinner. I was worry I went to cheek on her but she had a handful of jewels I didn't think I should bother her, also cause she had climd the roof. Plus Ray growled at me and I left. I lay uncomfortable on my...

Super Awesome bed! But eventually fell asleep.

Morning come I had so much to tell Star I was over joyed when I saw her at breakfast. I was going over to her table when one of my sidling pulled me to our table.

"Are you crazy Leo why did you want to go on that quest?" Jessica asked me.

"Why do you care Jessica? Its not your job to tell me what to do in my life."

"Leo if you think that just cause you are going on this quest with her, she'll call you her boyfriend? She doesn't even know what is a boyfriend." She said annoyingly.

"So what? So what if I was thinking that, there is no turning back now. Beside she need me." I turn to Star and she was not there anymore. I felt upset that we wouldn't be able to talk. It like she was avoiding me. I hated the thought. 7:45 and I was all pack up for the trip. I put as much food, cloth, and wires in my tool belt for this quest. I was waiting with Connor who had a stuff backpack. _HA! I don't need one and he has to take a heavy pack-bag. _Chiron was waiting with us. Star was coming with lot of small kids. They were all begging her not to go.

"Please Astera don't go."

"Please stay!" As she got just a few feet away from us, she turn to them.

"Stop this!" She yelled at then angrily. "I took this quest. I accepted it. I'm the leader of our former pack. You all will be better off here" She pointed at the ground "then with me out on the street. Now be the brave solders I know you are and except the fact that I can't always be with you all." She looked at the ground and said it very disappointedly. She sigh "Could I get a goodbye hug?" She asked them. They all gave her a hug. When she came close I hugged her. She felt very tense. "Leo you are coming with me on the quest. You don't need to hug me." She said.

"Well, I wanted to." I said pulling away.

"Hum, hum. Hi I don't mean to be rude, but you have to leave now." Chiron said handing a backpack. Star took the bag. And turn to us. Her face no longer had that that friendly smile instead it was full of depress.

"Could I have a bottle of beer?" Star asked. My mouth open wide when she asked that.

"Astera you are not even at age to..."

"Not to drink to hide my smell. I bump it on me so the monsters wouldn't find me. Or lord them to me." She explain "Exactly what I told Annabeth a couple days ago." Star said.

"Sure here you go kid." Mr.D said handing a bottle of beer. "If it get you out of my day Gastera."

"It Astera, or nickname Star." Star corrected him. She bump the beer on herself. She shiver.

"Are you okay? And should we do the same?" Connor asked.

She turn to us. "Yes I'm. Also no you don't. Let get going already before I beside to make a run for it." She said. She walk out of the safety of the camps ground and we follow.

* * *

We were all got out of the bus and we face the police station.

"So, we take a helicopter to Texas? Astera, I thought you hated heights." Connor said.

"I do, but it the fastest way to get there. Beside if Gaea is behind the capture of Hermes it better staying off the ground." Star informed Connor. Then she yawn. She hadn't close her eyes for the 2 days.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let go get our self a helicopter." I said.

We walked together side by side. Star between me and Connor. When we walked in the police men didn't seem to notice us. Star lead us to the chair in the corner. There was a the desk with lot of papers. The woman behind the desk was tall and had brown curly hair and was working on some papers. Astera took off her backpack. "Come on we have to see if they will help us out." Connor left his backpack with Stars. And together we walked over to the desk.

"Hello." The women looked up. "I'm Astera. This is Connor." She pointed at him "and this is Leo." she then pointed at me. "We need your help. We need to go to Texas A.S.O.P!"

"Why do you children came here? This is a police station not an airport. Pleas leave." The women said.

"But Miss it a emergency! We need that ride." Connor said.

"Okay then. What is your emergency?" She asked.

"We um ... " Connor just couldn't find the words. And the emergency I head in my head involved me and a badly made taco.

"Children if you don't leave I will be force to call your parents." The women said very angry. Star was about to say something when a tall police man graved her and Connor shoulder. They were escorted to the exit.

"Leo grave the bags." She said as she was taken. I nodded I went to the corner. There was 3 bags and I know I didn't have one. _So what do I do? Ask Star. _I turn to see her leaning agents the wall with almost close eyes. _How could you ask her? She is so tired. Come on what is the worst thing that could happen if I take the wrong one anyway._ I took 2 of them and was heading tours them.

"We'll have to get a new plan. What do you think that we should do Astera?" Connor asked her.

"I think that you need a good long nap." I said as she was yawning again.

"I'm not even going to argue on that." Star sigh. "Let go." She held out her hand to take the backpack.

"Don't worry Star I'll carry your backpack." I said. She nodded and walk out I handed Connor a bag and he follow her. I went right after him.

"Stop! Thief." I herd a loud man yell as we were only a few feet away from the station. He graved me!

"Hey! Let me go." I commanded.

"That the boy that took my bag. You can check inside it, has my passport." Explained a lady with blond hair and green eyes. The man check the bag.

"Come with me young man we'll have to call your parents. And if they can't come get you. You'll have stay in the cell for the night." The police man said.

"But..."

"No excesses young man. Stealing is against the law." I got a look of the man to find that he only had one eye above his nose. A terrible dread filled my head. _I am_ _going_ _with a cyclops to my death and worst... all alone._

I was dragged back into the station. I could see the fear in their faces. I was pleading them with my eyes _"Save me!". _From all my rotten luck, he had a very good grip on me. _How will I get out of this mess?_ I thought as the door closed in my face. I was taken to a empty cell. Of course since I am a demigod the cyclops didn't even bother asking me the phone number of my 'parent'. He took my magic tool belt and placed it on the desk that was a few cells away.

"Just to make sure that you don't escape. You will be a great meal." He said which gave me shivers. He took the key and place it in his pocket. "I'll be back for you." He said as he left. I looked all around. The bed look uncomfortable and they did have a toilet and sink in cells. Surely I could crack it with wires and stuff, but he took my tool belt. There was a window but they had bars on them. _How will Star and Connor get me out?_ Then a scary thought hit me. _What if they don't even bother to get me out? Would they leave me? What if ... No stop with the what if's already and focus. What can I use to unlock this door? _I forces to find anything that I could use for unlocking the door cause surely they couldn't steal the key and still be a silent break out. I stared at the toilet. _That it!_ I smile and took off the top of the part that has the flushing thing. Do not judge me I have not learn the name of that part.

**So what do you think? I believe it was good. But don't worry next chapter is Connors point of view. hope you'll stick around for the ending. I for one will not threaten you like other writers have. For examples "I will not update till I have 20 review" or "I will stop if don't have 5 favorites." I'am not that kind of person. I hope you like my story. Keep ****Smiling. ; D '_wink'._**


	9. Trouble

**Okay I know the chapter title don't alway fit what happen but I can't** **think of anything better. So this is going to be a difficult chapter for me to type or write because... Well can't tell you yet, cause if I do it ruins the whole chapter. So happy I updated today?**** Say that last line loud and proud **"Okay enough chip chat, let the chapter begin."

**Connor**

_I can't believe it. Leo stealing? It about time he stole something. But did he have to steal it when we were __**inside**__ the police station? He was not made to be a thief that was clear. _I looked at Astera she was surprise like me. And we were both in shock as the cyclops pull Leo into the station.

"Okay Astera we have 2 chooses 1) We go and rescue him. Or 2) we leave him. Let leave him."I said hoping she'll laugh.

"Connor!?" She yield.

"I was joking. Of course we'll rescue him. We'll have to break him out silently cause of that Cyclops, plus all those police men." I said. "Come on we have to see the perimeter while staying out of sight." I told her, she nodded and we walked in the shadows of the full moon. The police station was quite large. I took notes of where there was cameras, Which windows had bars and, the police men that were around their cars. This was going to be hard considering that this was going to be the first time I was breaking in the police station. Me and Travis always steal thing and rarely got caught, there was that time when we underestimated that old man. Astera also took note of the cameras.

"Rat!" She whisper "There are a lot of cameras." She sigh "I bet Leo could have done something about them." She said disappointing. I felt a huge urge to show off in front of her when she said "Leo could"._ Is she telling me that Leo is more useful then me?! I'll change her mind._

"Uh Leo." I said annoyed "I believe that the window with the bars and with the many cameras around it is where they keep the prisoners. But it too risky to try to break him out by the window so, we have to climb on the roof. Find a opening, jump in when it clear. Get him out and we'll make run for a cops car, steal it. Finally leave it and run away." I told Astera the plan.

"That a um... a good plan actually, but I'm not sure will pull off the part that involves stealing the cops car." Astera said.

"Hey, that is the best part of my engines plan." I said. "Look it so happen that I know how to hot wire a car, fast and easily with this multi tool." I said proudly. "Plus I don't think you'll get far, you look so sleepy." I said as Astera yawn to prove my point.

"Fine you win, but you know how to drive right?" She asked me very concern.

"One way to find out I guess." I gave her a grin she didn't seen to like it at all.

"You are joking. right?

"Nope" I said walking to the spot where there was only 2 cameras. "Okay I take care of the cameras you wait here until I tell you to come." She nodded. I waited for the cameras to move apart I calculated at least 40 seconds to make it underneath the camera. I ran and was now underneath it. I then took out a gray sticky notes from my pocket and placed it on the scream. Then the other one. _So far so good. _I waved at Astera and she came running.

"Good job." She whisper.

"Thanx but there are still thing to do, to complete my plan. Okay I'll lift you up and then you help me get up there." She nodded in agreement. I put my hands together like a cheerleader would to lift the other. Astera place her hands on my shoulders and her foot on my hands. And she climb up. She crouched and put out her hands. I took them and place my feet ageints the wall. She pull me so hard that she fell backward and I fell on top of her. I looked at her to see if I hurt her but a couldn't focus I was only a few inches away from her lip to my lip. I didn't move._ Come on this is probably the only time you get to kiss her! Go for it especially since Leo isn't around_. I lean closer and she place her hand on my shoulders that stopped me from moving any closer.

"We should probably get going." She whisper softly.

"Yeah." I said disappointing. After I got off her, I held out my hand to help her get up. She griped it gently. Her soft warm hand filled me with hope that she could be mine.

"Okay where is the cells?" She asked pulling her hand away from mine slowly as if she wanted to stay together.

"Over here." I said walking over to the right. There was a glass window on the top.

"There is Leo. Great it a combination lock." Astera mutter.

"Luckily it is a combination lock and it outside." I said. "I can crack this thing with my eyes close." I said remembering all those lockers that me and Travis steal from all school year.

"That good how about you crack it." She asked. I nodded. In no time the window was open. She climb down first and I follow.

"Star, Connor! Thank goodness you came to save me." Leo said smiling.

"Shh! Leo where's the key?" Astera ask.

"Don't know, but who needs it?" Leo push the door of the cell and it open.

"You could have gotten out by yourself?" I asked Leo.

"Yes the cell door is easy, but... No cause I couldn't get out by the front entrance. Besides the cyclops is out there." Leo pointed at the door.

"Well it a good thing our plan doesn't involved us using the front door." I said.

"Here is your tool belt." Astera said hand it over to Leo.

"Great I feel like a man again." Leo said putting it on.

"Where you even a man to start with?" Astera asked. I laughs. Leo frown.

"I would expect that from Connor. But you?"

"Enough we have pushed our luck too far we need to leave now." Astera said. Again we got out by the roof first Astera, then Leo and then me.

"We better hurry. If we are going to steal that car." I said.

"Yeah." Astera said.

"Wait steal a police car?" Leo asked. Before I could answer the loud speaker turn on.

"We have a Mexican on the run. Name is Leo Valdez and his companies are Connor Stoll and Astera Knight. Stop them at once!" It was the cyclops voice. At that time we were running to the police car. I was at the wheel, Leo beside me and Astera in the back. It was lucky that the doors were unlock. I hot wire it. **"Boom"** We went though the fence very fast. I put the siren on so we were could pass by others cars.

"We need to bump the car now Connor." Said Astera. "Pull in the gas station." She command. I did. It was 10 something pm and the gas station was empty. Astera got out. "Come on let go." She said. She walked into the gas station. I took off the safety belt and got out of the car. Leo did the same. We walked silently to the gas station.

"Thank you Connor." Leo said breaking the silence.

"Thanks for what?" I asked him confuse.

"For saving me man. It would have been easier to have just left me back there. But you didn't, so yeah that why." He said.

"Leo we might be competing for the same girl but I wouldn't want you to be dead." I said. "Beside your death would have made Astera cry."

"Well don't worry Connor, at Prom I'll let you have a dance with Star when we go together." Leo said. Anger raised inside me.

"Are you saying that she like you?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"Yes." Leo said.

"Well if she like you why was I just a few inches away from kissing her? And holding her hand?" I asked him.

"You did what?" Leo asked me.

"Her body pressed agents mine staring into her gray eyes. And only a few inches away from a kiss. If you weren't in the cell we would have kiss. And I, as a gentleman I help her up. She holding my hand gently and she pulled her hand away slowly." I told him.

He frown at me. And I then I felt a shock through my body. I blacked out.

* * *

"Leo, why did you decided to try this shocker on Connor." I herd Astera voice. I open my eyes. Astera turn to Leo holding a mechanic pencil.

"He still alive just a few seconds. It only knocked him out." Leo said.

"Uh where are we?" I asked.

"See I told you." Leo pointed at me.

"Connor we are in the gas station and the police men have us trapped inside. Do fell like you could run?" Astera asked I got up the place seem to be spinning.

"I will in a second." I said.

"Also you 2 need to cover you sence." She dumped the beer on me and Leo. I felt the coldness, that got me awake.

"I'm ready to run." I inform her shaking.

"Good! As your leader I command that you run when I say so and don't do anything crazy." She said. "The front door can't hold much longer you get out by the window right there alright?"

"But what about you?" Leo and me said the same time.

"I will be right behind you guys." She said **"Crack" **The door was now was getting knock harshly. "Now get out. Run to the street that has a forest next to it."

We got out and run soon I heard the fire alarm. I turn to see Astera smoked pants and wet clothing. We stopped at the edge of the wood on one side of the street and the other had houses. Astera was now dry. She was so sleepy but I'm happy to know we are alive.

* * *

**So what did you think? It a hard chapter to type or write becouse A) I had never try to break in a police station(never see one either in real life)**

**B) I don't have personal experience of boyfriend.**

**And C) I only have that knowledge of cheerleader's move from watching Kim Possible (it a show).**

**So I hope that you will stick for the next chapter because that when I get to the part that I left you all hanging. Remender keep smiling. I know I will. Good-bye! Fer is out! :)**


	10. Death?

**Hi! Today a will write you the next chapter of my story. Even if I only have 2 follower I think that I shouldn't disappoint them. Okay this story will be in Astera point of view. Tell me if you like. Or you can tell me you hated it either way enjoy. And if you hate this story then why are you reading this?! Oh well that your beeswax, not mine.**

**Astera**

After setting the fire in the gas station, the fire alarm went off. The sprinkler also went off. I craw through the window and hope that I still smell like beer. After all I did get very wet but it woke me up. The cyclops graved my ankle, but I kicked him as hard as I could. He let go and I ran behind Connor and Leo and soon enough we got to that street. I was trying to catch my breath we ran like 3 miles but I couldn't go to sleep. They looked at me. I as the leader felt likes a complete failure. Leo got taken it the police station because I was too shocked to do anything about it. Connor was electrified because I wasn't watching them. We barely made it and all this was because I wanted to steal the helicopter. It was a complete flaw. At least we were alive.

"Are you okay Astera?" Connor ask me.

"Yeah let go I know a place we could rest in." I said walking pass them. We walked in silent until we got to the hut.

"Here we are this is the place we will stay in until tomorrow morning. Then we'll travel another 20 miles by foot." I said turning to the guys.

"Well Astera, maybe if we left Leo in the police station we would be able to take a taxis." Connor said glaring at Leo.

"I'm sorry but you said 'get the bag' I didn't know which one it was, so I took one. I just didn't want bother you. You looked so tired Star." Leo said.

"Yea well now, she even more tired for running not only from the cop but that one eyed Cyclops." Connor said it angrily.

"Yea, well at lest I was trying to help around here. I don't see Connor holding the bags that are very important" He said showing Connor the book bags he was holding.

"Connor, Leo please this things happen. Now, no more arguing if we are to survive this quest we have work as a unit, a team. Okay?" I asked them. Both of them nodded. "Good now let settle in for the night and get some dinner."

"I couldn't agree more darling" I herd a warm friendly voice say. All three of us look at the direction that voice come from. "But where are my manners?!" Some young women got out of the bushes. She was beautiful. Rosy cheeks and short curly hair. "My name is Lamia." She said with a smile. Both, Leo and Connor were stunned by her beauty. As for me, I eyed her suspicious. Considering that she came out if the bushes.

"Hi Lamia. What are you boing around here?" I asked stepping in front of the boys. _Guys are so weak around beautiful young lady.  
_

"Oh, you know looking around." She said in a pleasant voice. I nodded I hated boing this but I concentrated to tad into her mind. I read something like this "First Connor then Leo and finally the girl." That didn't sound pleasant at all. _  
_

"Lamia is such a pretty name yet it sounds so familiar." Connor had said. She step pass me and looked at Connor, eye to eye.

"Thanks want to go for a walk Connor?" She asked him, he nodded.

"Connor?! What are you thinking. This girl come out of nowhere. She knows your name. And is asking you to go who knows where and, you are okay with this?" I asked him. He nodded. "Leo back me up." I said. I turn to see Leo still looking at Lamia. She graved his hand and started walking away from us. I grave Connor wrist. "No! You are not taking anyone." I said.

"_Why is she so stubborn?"_ I read her mind.

"What are you planning?" I question her._  
_

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said playing dumb. I tap even farther in her mind into her memory. I saw some horrible images of children and men disfigured as if a lion had eaten them.

"Don't play dumb with me I can read your mind. I am a mind reader." That what got Connor and Leo to focus what was gong on.

"What?!" Connor and Leo said at the same time. I cover her mouth in shock of what had came out of my mouth. Lamia took advantage of the situation she leaped at me and sank her teeth in my flesh. It felt like daggers sinking in my arm. It was the sharp pain. I manage to push me off me without tearing off my flesh. Lamia was not that beautiful women I first saw, instead she was a snake waist down. Her face had one eye ball and she was pale. She had teeth that were as sharp as an axes.

"What wrong darling? I thought you liked me." She said as she was looking at the guys. Leo swing the sledge hammer that made her fall backward.

"What are you?" I asked while tending my wound. It was only teeth marks but still had to make sure it was fine.

"Like I said, name is Lamia. I was a beautiful woman. I was queen until Zeus wife Hera, took my children. All because Zeus liked me. I was turn into this form. I hunt all children and devouring them to make other mother fell like me. Not to mention handsome young men like you 2." She said eyeing them. Now Connor and I had a sword.

"Where were you when I was 9?" I asked her "I really needed you to take me away at that time."

"I was most likely eating some kid." She said.

"Oh, well you are not taking anyone of use." I said angrily.

All three of us charged at her but she was quick and dogged it. She then graved one of Connor leg with it's tail. And rapped her tail around him causing him to lose his sword. She was going to sink her teeth into his neck. **Bang! **Leo hit her so hard that cause her to let go of Connor. He ran to get his sword. And she turn to see Leo swinging the sledge hammer to hit her. She ducked and tripped him. She had knocked him out by throwing him at the tree with her tail. She started moving tours him. I ran to her.

"Lamia!" I shrieked. I jump on her and stab her.

"Aaaah" She shrieked in pain. Kept stabbing her over again. She then graved me and throw me so hard, the ground shaked. I was dizzy. "You dear, are a big bother. But your blood is very strong. You are a full meal." I couldn't see that well.

"Let me go!" I herd Connor yelled. "Astera woke up please!"

"Don't worry handsome." I heard Lamia say. "First her. Then you." By this time I could see more clearly but I felt to much pain to move. She moved close to me. She open her mouth, close her eyes lunch forward to me.

"Nooo." Connor yell. Expecting a sharp pain, I close my eyes. After feeling warm drops, I open my eyes to see Ray getting bitten on his back. His blood dripping on me. **"Crack!" **I heard and them Ray was disintegrated. Lamia was in shock.

"Stupid mutt he only delay your death." She said annoyed. That was it. I punch her as hard as I could on her face. Her check was pinkish but wasn't enough. **"Bang" **Leo hit her with his sledge hammer. Made her fall backwards. Fire was in my eyes and Leo handed my sword. She was shaking her head I pushed her backward once more. Place my foot on her chest. She layed there on her back struggling to break free.

"No one call Ray a 'Stupid Mutt'!" I said. "You will not kill any of us." Then pushed the sword in her head. She disintegrated and the foot that was on her was now on the ground. Connor fell on the ground considering that Lamia was holding in the air. I stay where I was. _Ray why? Why did you do that? Ray please come back. _I thought of all those time when everything was messed up and he was there to comfort me. Sure he was with me for almost 2 years but we had been through so much. I felt my eyes get watery. Then I remember that Leo and Connor were here. _Just read their mind. _I thought, and . . .

I did.

**A/N: When reading Leo mind his thought will be underline. When reading Connor thoughts his thought will be bolt. **

**What should I do? Give her a hug to comfort her.**

Should I tell that everything will be okay? No she'll start screaming at me.

_Leo, you know to kill to well._

**Could talk to get her to come in the hut for her to get some rest?**

_Maybe I should tell her a joke and get her to laugh._

**Could I maybe get her some flowers for Ray? Maybe she'll want that.**

_No you shouldn't._**  
**

_I could let her stay here for a little while for her to get her thought together. But how do I know that she isn't getting my thought. She did say that before the battle went down that she can read mind._

_Great. Leo reminders that._

**What should I do? And should I even mention the mind reading power of hers? Why is girls so complicated?**

_And Connor remember that as well. No point in hiding it any more I always knew I would end up as a outcast with my powers or without them._

I turn to them and both look at me carefully. I took one last look at where Ray had save me. I finally got myself together.

"Let get going. I think we all need some sleep and food." I said.

"Star it okay to cry we wont think any less of you." Leo said I stop at the door of the hut. I said nothing in responds for I was thinking why Ray had done that for me. We all moved in the hut. It was small, had the door to the bathroom. The fireplace and a little table. Last time I was here it was much more cleaner.

"Leo could you cook?" I asked.

"Yea I can." He said started cooking at the fire place. I place the sleeping bag and sat on it.

"I think it about time I told you 2 what I'm capable of." Leo and Connor looked at me I sigh and started talking before they ask something. "I have the ability to read minds and if I concentrate enough I could see your memory." I look at the ground not wanted to meet there eyes. "My eyes turn blue when I read people mind sometime it just pops up and the others I focus. Then after my escape I figure out that I could suck out all the energy from living things. So now you now what I have been trying to hide. My powers freight most people." I said.

"That is so cool!" Leo said "What I'm thinking then right now?"

"Tacos filled with cheese and meat." I said.

"That is cool." Leo repeated.

"Astera why do you want to keep it a secret?" Connor asked.

"Cause I wanted to stay at Camp Half-Blood." I said. "Not much of a chance now though." I added sadly.

"Chile Astera you got me. As long as you are okay that I am a thief and a prankster." Connor said.

"And, Star you'll have me as long as you don't think that controlling fire is weird." Leo said.

"Na I don't." I smile at them.

"Good. Dinner is ready eat up and I'll stay up for first watch." Leo said handing a plate of tacos.

"Okay I think we both can agree that Astera sleep the whole night." Connor said. Leo and I both nodded. I ate the taco that Leo made. Felt very secure and then I remember the one thing that I never got the answer of.

"Could you tell me what is a boyfriend?" I asked. Leo and Connor looked at me confused.

"Didn't any one at Camp Half-Blood told you?" Connor asked me.

"No I was trying to avoid all people." I said honestly.

"Star, a boyfriend some guy that you have this relationship with then that is more then you best friend but is less then your husband." Leo said. "It some guy that could tell you anything." Leo said sitting next to me.

I thought about what Leo said. _Some guy that is more then a friend. Some guy that is less then a husband._ I was thinking deeply.

"You should finish your food." I snapped out of my thoughts when Connor said that. I nodded and took another bite of my Taco. It was good. When I finished Leo took my plate and placed it at the table. I tucked myself in my sleeping bag. Wishing that I still had Ray tears roll down my checks as I faced the wall in hope that Connor won't see me crying. I fell asleep shortly after.

**I hope that you like the chapter. I have no clue how this story may end. So yeah. I also think that I should write a Harry Potter fan-fiction after this one so yeah giving the Harry Potters fans heads up. I also like to thank those 2 people that are following me it a great start (for me at least). Remember you should always smile, smiling is contagions. :)**


	11. Again!

**Okay this is the next chapter of this um... Cool? Story I guess. This is going to start slow but I promise it will get exciting. If you have thought review if you like and if you hate it, why are you still reading this? I hope that you enjoy. So sorry for taking so long to update. Too much homework.**

**Leo**

"Connor your turn to keep watch." I said as Conner got up. He walk out and closed the door. I place my sleeping bag next to the wall I fiddle with my wires not really knowing what I was making. After a while I was a sleep. I woke up to a loud noise. I could see Star turning one side to the other. I lit my fingers to see her more clearly. She was sweaty and was now moving as if she was running.

"Star are you okay?" I asked. I place my other hand on her shoulder. Star moved and then kicked me on the face.

"Owww. Star wake up." I said more louder. She woke up painting looking around as if she was looking for something. Checked the floor and looked at her arms. She looked at me and the fingers that was light up.

"What happen to your face?" She asked me.

I smile. "You kicked me." I said.

"Sorry." Star said looking at the ground. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Kind duh. But don't worry it okay." I said. Star lean in and kissed the check that got bruised. It was lightly and she then rubbing it softly. She pull her hand off my check.

"Does it fell better?" She ask me with a worry on her face.

"Yeah." Was all that I could say. I felt my checks burn. Surely if she kiss me on the lips I would have burn up for real. Star let out a beep sigh. She looked at her sleeping bag. She sat up and rapped her arms around her legs. "What wrong? What did you dream about?" I asked. She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"My usual nightmare." She answer gloomily. "I wish Nico was with me. He let me sleep with him." She said. A ingenues idea hit me.

"Star you could sleep in my arms. If that what will get you to fall asleep." I offer. She looked at me.

"You don't mind?" She asked with a puzzled look.

"No I don't. You can come on." I said, Star gave me a smile. I went over to my sleeping bag. I lay on my back and extinguish the flames on my fingers. Star place her head on my chest.

"Thank you Leo." She whisper to me. As I place my hand on her back. Soon she was breathing slowly. _She must be asleep_. I kiss her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Star." I whisper and feel asleep.

* * *

"Leo! Leo, wake up." A harsh voice whisper in my ear. I slowly open my eyes to see Connor frowning. "What do you think you are doing?" He ask me looking at Star. I smile and stroked her hair.

"I'm just comforting her. And enjoying every second of it." I whisper to not wake her up. Connor frown at me.

"Well we need to wake her up." Connor whisper. I nodded in agreement. I wish morning could never come but, it did.

"Star wake up." She gripped my t-shirt. "Star morning, come on." I said moving her shoulder. She open her eyes. And got off me. She stretched while I got up. She look more lively.

"Okay you guys shower while I go get something. But first teeth have to be clean." She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. "Okay when I get back both better be clean and not unconscious. And make sure that you stay on guard you never know this monsters." She said looking left then right.

"Where are you going? What are you getting?" Conner asked. She smile.

"Oh you will soon see." She said as she left. She left me with Connor. We both didn't say anything. I, being the awesome one broke the silents.

"Hey Conner can I take a shower first? Great, thanks." I said before he could say something back. And went in the bathroom.

* * *

I had wash and looked the same as always. I was cooking breakfast eggs and bacon. Since Piper was not here and we all eat meat so yeah.

Connor came out he was wearing a plan t-shirt and baggy shorts. He looked around.

"Astera isn't here yet?" He asked me.

"No, Star hasn't come back yet. Do you think it was a good idea to let her go alone to where ever she went?" I asked him handing a plate of food.

"To be honest. No. But she smart and actually did got some sleep so I think she'll manage." Connor said and throw the food in the fire.

"Hey! I didn't just cook that perfectly for you to throw it in the fire." I demanded. Connor looked at me.

"Leo it the offering to the gods. We didn't do it last night so the least we could do is give them your perfectly cooked food." Connor answer. I nodded they had always tell you that the gods get an offering before you eat.

"Okay you are right." I said while throwing another plate of food into the fire. We ate in silents.

"So Leo what exactly were you doing?" Connor asked. He made it so simple I had to say it.

"Well I was cooking the eggs and bacon you are eating now." I said smiling.

"Not about that Leo I was talking about you sleeping with Astera." Connor said.

"She had a bad bream. I offer her to sleep with me, she took the offer. She feel asleep immediately." I said. Connor nodded he open his mouth to say something but the door swing open.

"Hey let go we need to hurry and leave. Hermes need us." Star said loud. We ran outside to see that she had a horse with a cart. "Come on let go!" She was eager to leave.

"But how did you get this?" I asked.

"We will have to drop this horse at a mansion in Tennessee. Which we have to deliver. From Kentucky to Tennessee will be a good to get there. Closer to our destination." She said smiling. I notice her clothing she of corse she had all her skin cover but she had different cloth and her hair looks wet.

"Cool, I guess." Connor said.

"Jump in we have to get going." Star said. She throw the bags in the cart. We both got in the cart

"So where did you get washed? And where did you get your cloths?" I asked.

"Details, details. We got a long way to go I tell you. Heehaw giddy up!" We started moving. _This is going to be the longest ride in my life. _I thought as we slowly got away from the hut.

* * *

**Days later.**

"I'm so board Astera, can you stop this thing in a gas station so I could steal some candy. We have been riding forever." Connor complained.

"Connor it only has been 6 day since we left the hut. And, that only cause I keep giving Sam(the horse) my energy. Which I keep taking energy from plants and grass." Star explain "It could take us longer like a full month to get from where we were to were we are. Don't worry we are just a couple of minutes away from our drop off. Surly no one here will think nothing of us. And we'll be able to stele a car or stole away in a truck." Star said. She has been smiling this day so I took the chance considering that it has been the only day (beside the first day since she brought the cart) that she actually smile.

"Star I have to ask you something."

"Ask away." She said.

"What have you been dreaming of?" I ask, she looked at me. "I mean you wake up these last few days sweating and been depress all days." She looked away. _I didn't_ _think she was going to tell me._

"I... Um." She looked up at the sky. "I can't be too attached to anyone." She randomly said.

"Why can't you be attached to me?" Me and Connor ask at the same time. Sure I was way out of contexts but still. I had feeling for her.

"My fate is set. My death approaches... and that's that." Her voices was ice cold.

"Come on Astera we..."

"Connor, there is no we. You can't help me. After this I shall find my calling alone."

"But..." I was stunted by this. _How can she be telling me this? Is she for real? Why? What is her fate?_

"I am sorry." She said depressed.

"So is that was what you have been dreaming of?" Connor asked.

"Yes but I always forget what my destiny is." She said bitterly.

The rest of the ride was quiet. "We're here." Star said. She directing the horse to pull in a fancy house driveway. We parked she jumped out.

"Why in the world would a person want a horse?" Connor ask. "Look at this house they have to be filthy rich."

"Well I love animal and I have a lovely home." A deep voice said. I turn to face a tall guy (about as tall as Connor) pale, short curly red hair, hazel eyes and were every day teen cloths. "Thank you for bringing Sam but, I expected that you'll arrive much later." He said. "Good thing I decided to come back home early."

"It was a long ride, I say you could have died of boardness." Connor conform.

"Well it here as you order from . Call him to tell him Sam was deliver as promise." Astera said. The teen eyed Astera carefully. All of the sudden I had a strange urge to punch him.

"I will." He assured.

"Thanks. Let get going." She said walking tours the street. We started following her until...

"Astera Knight?" Ask the teen boy. She turn to him. _How did he know Star full name? _He walk over to her. "Astera, isn't that your name?" He asked Star.

"... Yes" She hesitate to say. He hug her. Star push him away. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" She demand.

"Yeah tell us or else..." I threaten.

"It me, Vincent Digory! Remember I'm one of the triplet. The one that hit his head." The so call Vincent Digory said. _Even his name sound fancy. If this guy like her I'll also have to him to worry about him._

"Oh yeah, I remember you and your lousy triplet brother Walter." She said his bitterly.

"You don't need to worry about him. He went to a party and said that he'll be back tomorrow morning." He face me and Connor. "So who are this bums?" He ask.

"Bums? How dare you call me a bum. If anyone should be call a bum it should be you." Connor said.

"Connor please, you _are_ right." Star assured Connor. "Well Vincent I think me and my _bum_ friends should get going." She said.

"Wait please don't go. I'm sorry. Please stay, it late beside I would like the company." Vincent said. Star said nothing.

"That a generous offer for a filthy rich boy." I said.

"I have done much more generous thing. I donated money to save forests, donate my blood and done some charity work." He said. "And I have done all that thank to someone, that showed me what I alway ignored." He smile looking at Star.

"In that case we would love to keep you company." Connor said. "And apology accepted." He added.

"Come on in then." He said. We enter the mansion. Vincent lead the way, me and Connor behind them and Star all the way back following. The living room was so incredible and huge. There was a huge flat screen tv, 3 skin sofas, a lovely brown coffee table, multiple hall ways, a stair way on the opposite side of the room, the wall painted tan and light brown wood floor. I would go on but to many thing to discride.

"Wow." That all I could say. Vincent laugh.

"If you think this is cool, you should see the mansion we got at California. It nothing like this." Vincent said.

"Sorry, but we aren't rich like you." I said.

"Yeah some of us work for a living." Connor said.

"I know. After Astera story I have put my life to help those unfortunate souls." He said. "Jade! I have guest can you bring refreshments." He yelled. Then he face us. "Please sit down." We all sat on the largest couch. "So I never really got your name." He pointed out which was true.

"I'm Leo Valdez." I said.

"I'm Connor Stoll." Connor said. He noded.

"So Astera where are all those kid you were traveling with? Did you find them a safe place that monsters won't attack?" Vincent ask Star.

"Yeah, I found a camp that is call Camp Half-Blood. They are safe there. That also where I meet this two." She said.

"Wait, you believe there are monsters?" I asked.

"Of course I do. Look the day I meet Astera was the day the world was open to me. It a long story but I'll tell you later." He said.

"Um... sure why not. Look we are demigod. You know like Hercules. My father is Hermes." Connor said

"My father is Hephaestus. I don't use sword or daggers. So not much of a fighter." I said. "As for Star, she can use sword, dagger and spear. Her immortal parent is Hades."

"Hey Vincent who are your guest?" A girl that looked like Vincent asked. Long curly red hair, pale skin, hazel eyes and shorter than Connor and her brother.

"Tera don't you remember Astera Knight? This is her and her friends." He said.

"Astera it been so long. I think I know what is that thing you fight about 2 years ago was a harpy. They are in Greek myths I have read all myths and memorize them all, I guess you could call me a nerd." She said sitting next to Star.

"Yeah, you are a few week late. I'm and those kid I travel with are demigods. They are safe in Camp Half-Blood. That were I meet Leo and Connor." Star point at each of us as she said our name.

"What? Do you use real weapons? Are there really pegasus?" Tera asked question after question. I was considering to take out duck tape out of my magical tool belt and taping her mouth shut, but I didn't. After a whole 2 hour and half it was 10:15pm.

"You may stay for the night so you can continue on your quest. I'll arrange a transport so you three will help Hermes." Vincent said.

"That very kind of you, really. I'm grateful." Star said.

"Trust me Vincent would do anything for-OWW that hurt." Tera complain. Vincent looked at her sister as if he had done nothing. She showed us the room we were to sleep in. A maid enter the room. I throw myself on my bed. _It so_ _soft I could probably sleep on it with out waking up._

"You like the bed?" Tera asked. _  
_

"I do it soft. It as if I was on a cloud." Connor said.

"Do demigod sleep on clouds?" Tera ask. I got up smile at her.

"No that silly." I said. The maid dusted the bookshelf beside me. "Hey if you have any metel and gems I'll make you a cool neckless." I felt as I should at least offer Tera a gift for taking complete strangers in their home.

"Really? I want a pegasus on it. And could it you make it be able to turn it into a shield or a dagger?" Tera ask me.

"We'll see." I said caching a smile from Star in approval.

"Astera can I talk to you outside privately, please?" Vincent ask.

"Sure." Star said. I watch as Star and Vincent exit the room. I got up to follow them. **"Thump" **Room turn black.

* * *

"Leo, wake up." I heard Connor say.

"What happen?" I ask weakly.

"I'll tell you what happen that maid is a harpy and has the rest of our staff under the controls of Eidolones. And right now we are trap in a room with no windows and no secret passage." Tera said. "We can start panicking. They said that we were useless a we will be dinner!" _Great! Now what? _

"I'll pick the lock." I said that when I notice that I was tied up and also was Tera and Connor. "What the Heck? What happen to Star and Vincent?" I asked.

"I think that the monsters a attacking them as we speak." Connor said bitterly. "We have to get out of here and help them before it too late. Not only for them but for us too." Connor said. _Great we are trap and our life are_ _in danger. Again! _


	12. Burn

**Hello! Fer here with the next chapter. I hope you like it. I think it kinda short, but oh well. **

**Connor**

"You may stay for the night so you can continue on your quest. I'll arrange a transport so you three will help Hermes." Vincent said.

"That very kind of you, really. I'm grateful." Astera said.

"Trust me Vincent would do anything for-OWW that hurt." Tera complain. Vincent looked at her sister as if he had done nothing. She showed us the room we were to sleep in. A maid enter the room. Leo throw himself on one of bed. I sat on the other._  
_

"You like the bed?" Tera asked. _  
_

"I do it soft. It as if I was on a cloud." I said.

"Do demigod sleep on clouds?" Tera ask. Leo got up and slime at her.

"No that silly." He said. The maid dusted the bookshelf beside him. "Hey if you have any metel and gems I'll make you a cool neckless." Leo offer.

"Really? I want a pegasus on it. And could it you make it be able to turn it into a shield or a dagger?" Tera ask Leo.

"We'll see." He said.

"Astera can I talk to you outside privately, please?" Vincent ask her.

"Sure." Astera said. I watch as Astera and Vincent exit the room. Leo got up to follow them. The maid follow Leo. She hit him so hard with that Duster. **"Thump" **Leo hit the ground hard. I was going to yell something but someone had cover my mouth. Tera was graved like me.

"What will we do with them? A cold voice asked the maid. Which now looked like a harpy.

"Eidolones take them in the room they can't escape. They are useless to her, so they'll be dinner to me and my flock." The brown wing harpy said. _Her? Who is her?_ "We need to find the girl so spread out. She is the most important piece." She said as Astera was a object.

They tied us all up and throw us in a small room that wasn't that far from the room we been in. But this mansion was like a maze. We were all tied up. And the workes took our wepones and place them far end of the room. When I manage to get the rope off my mouth. I try to wake up Leo.

"Leo wake up." I repeated until he stirred up.

"What happen?" He ask weakly.

"I'll tell you what happen that maid is a harpy and has the rest of our staff under the controls of Eidolones. And right now we are trap it a room with no windows and no secret passage." Tera said terrified. "We can start panicking. They said that we were useless and we will be dinner!"_  
_

"I'll pick the lock." He said. Then he notice that he was tied up. "What the heck? What happen to Star and Vincent?" He asked.

"I think that the monster is attacking them as we speak." I said bitterly. "We have to get out of here and help them before it too late. Not only for them but for us too." I said. _What will we do? What can I do? Think Connor._

"I have a pocket mirror. That could get broken and then we could use the glass to get ourself free." Tera suggest.

"That stupid!" Leo yell "But sadly a it better then what I had in mind." He grumble.

"Can you take it out?" I asked. She gave me a 'really?' glance.

"Does it look like I could?" She asked annoyed.

"Sorry. So which pocket is in? I'll get it."

"It in my back pocket on my right." She said. I got myself to her and was back to back(our arms were tied behind our backs). "And if you do anything that displease me I will kill you." She warn me.

"Okay." I said digging my hand in her pocket.

"Hey! That the wrong pocket you idiot!" She said in a harsh voice. I took my hand out quickly.

"I'm sorry." I then dig my hand in her other pocket. I took out the mirror and smashed it on the ground. I graved a sharp peice and stared cutting my rope. Careful to not cut myself.

"Connor hurry up!" Leo said.

"I sorry, but I don't want to cut myself!" I said angerly. The rope was cut and I hurry to cut my legs free. I then hurry to get my sword. I easily cut Tera's and Leo's rope.

"Great now I can pick the lock." Leo said. "Connor get ready to fight, just in case they are guarding the door from the out side." Leo inform me. I nodded. He started pick the lock.

"Man, is this what a demigod life is like when they are not at Camp Half-Blood?" Tera whisper.

"Mostly for demigod like Astera. She is daughter of one of the main gods after all." I anwser. Leo turn the door nob. No one was outside. We step out of the room.

"Do you hear that?" Tera asked. I focus, I heard a sword crashing together. Then a gun shot.

"Let go." I said and race to the direction of the sound. They follow. We open the door to see Astera and Vincent fighting with sword against the harpies. Plus few of employs fighting with them. Vincent crash a harpy when he notions us.

"Astera time to go! Out now, everyone!" He yelled. The mortals ran out of there Astera follow and Vincent behind her. He shut the door close. "All right get out of here and protect Tera. I'll stay here and make sure that this thing stay here." Vincent commanded.

"What? You can't be serious?" Tera said.

"I promise I will see you alive." He reassure. "Now go." He spoke so firm that not even Astera dare to argue. We ran down hearing the harpies screaming. We ran down the hall. Thick cloud of smoke fill the air. _The house on fire._

"The house is burning!" Leo yelled then cough. "We got to hurry." We ran I saw the house quickly burn. My eyes were watery and throat sore. **CRACK!**

Tera foot got stuck in the floor. Leo and I hold her up as Astera took out her foot.

"Aaaah!" Tera scream. I turn to see a Harpy getting ready to kill her. I quickly swigged my sword. It disagated in front of her eyes. I notice Astera had pull out her foot. Her foot bleed a red river.

"Do you think you can run?" Leo asked as Astera tended her wound.

"She can't." Astera said then Tera cough.

"I'll carry her. There is no time to waste." I picked her up and we stared running. The air was full of smoke and it was hard to see.

"Down Stairs to your right." Tera answer weakly coughing more. We race down there as fire on the wall so we moved as quick as we could. Leo in front to get the fire to stop enough for us to get through.

I was the last one out. We ran a few meter away. We watch as the smoke grow larger. Soon firefighters arrived. Trying to extinguish the flames. Still no sign of Vincent, panic grow in me. _Come on out Vincent. Please you promise! _I scream in my head. Then the house collapse in fount of our eyes.

"No... Vincent." Astera gasp. I turn to see her in terror. As for Tera, tears flooded her eyes kneel on the ground. Leo face looked fearful. I felt a shame of myself. _I could have grave Vincent and we could have made a run for it. But then who would have carry Tera? Could we even take on those harpies? Could we have even be able out run of the fire if we argue with him? _I question what I could have done to save him._  
_

**So what did you think of this chapter? If you like review or follow or something. I'm not ending this story here. I will hopefully update next weekend a new chapter. Smile to the world people. Fer out.**


	13. Digory Triplet

**This is an unlucky chapter because it #13.**

**Astera**

I helplessly watch the house burn up. It was as if time was in slow motion. There was no sign of Vincent. My mind took me back into the first time I meat the Digory triplet.

* * *

I was 14 years old and had only been a few months since I escape. I was exploring the lands to see if it was fine forest for my small pack I had started. Alex first one in the pack. She was by my side her light brown hair in a pony tail. She was still just as pale. Her green eyes scanned the area.

"Hey, what that car doing here? We are in the middle of the forest after all. We **are** right?" She ask pointed the bright green car.

"Yes we are." I answer her. Then I notes a descent house built near the car. "If we are to stay here we'll have to check out that house. Follow me and be quiet." I said then went to the base if the house. She join me. We climd up to the window. The actual house was some feet off the ground. We peak in I saw 2 man. The tallest man had curly black hair with brown skin and the other one had long blond hair and peach skin. They untapped the teens mouths. The girl had short curly red hair, pale skin, hazel eyes. The boy in the middle had long red curly hair that went below his ears, pale skin, hazel eyes, and look quit strong. As for the other boy had short red curly hair, pale as well, hazel eyes and was much more scrawny.

"Ow!" the girl complain. "That hurt do you even know who we are?" She question them.

"Of course we know who you are." The one with curly black hair said.

"Great. Now just wait till our parents find us. You both will pay for kidnapping us. And just wait till you untie me. I'll be beating you up so bad you'll beg for mercy." The boy in the middle said.

"Walter don't say that." The other boy said harshly to Walter.

"Shup up Vincent! I was first born, so I can tell you what to do." Walter yell at Vincent.

"Will you both be quiet before I get angry." The blond man yelled while drinking beer. Both of them looked scare so they didn't responds.

"How long will we be your captives." The girl asked quietly.

"Until we get 10 million dollars for each of you." The curly black hair said.

"But that outrages!" The girl said.

"Well if we don't get the money will kill this two and have fun with you." Blond one said smiling at the girl.

"If you lay one finger on Tera I will kill you without a second thought." Vincent challenge them. Looked quit determine.

"Hey look D.J. This one here think that he can kill us." Curly headed laughed it out.

"We better watch ourself, Larry. Or this scrawny clown will take us down." D.J said. And laugh along his buddy Larry. We lower our head.

"Alex, I have to help them so you need to go to safety just incase I fail alright?" I ask quietly.

"What? No way. They need OUR help." Alex whisper back. I didn't continue arguing with her because she is not the kind of girl that like the thing done for her.

"Fine you knock on the side that has no window. Hopefully one of them will go outside to check what it was. When one does leave I will knock out the one inside by sneaking in by that door on the ceiling. You got that?" She nodded and went to do her job. I climd up and waited. It didn't take long Larry went to check. My heart pounded hard. _Do it NOW! _I thought and I did.

**Thump! **I landed on my feet and my sudden appearance made Larry jump. I quickly graved a glass bottle and hit him. _  
_

**Thump! **He fall on the floor. I ran to the Tera untie her arm. Quickly I try to untie Walter but then Larry came running in. The second he saw me he smile evilly. I didn't have much strength I knew I had push my luck. I desperately turn looking for a weapon. Larry graved me around my stomach and arms on the side.

"Ah. Let me go." I scream. I struggle to get loose but couldn't.

"Lucky me. Look like I'll have fun after all." Larry said. I kept kicking try to get loose but I couldn't. Never less I couldn't reach my multitool that was in my pocket. My panic grow. _If I can't get out of this who will protect those kid? How could you possibly think that you could have taken them? I need a miracle. Where is Ray? _

"Ray!" I scream. **Crack! **Larry's grip loosen and he fell on the ground, to see that Vincent had knock him out. I painted. I saw Alex uniting Walter.

"Can you hurry up?" Walter asked Alex harshly.

"Be quiet or I'll leave you here." Alex said harshly as he had.

"Are you okay?" Tera asked. I nodded.

"Are you sure?" Vincent asked.**  
**

"Yes I am. And thank you for your help." I told him.

"Well if it wasn't for that girl I'll still be tied up." He said.

"There." Alex said.

"About time runt." Walter said to her. He face me. "So how do I own my life to?" He said sweetly.

"Oh, yes. Please tell us your names." Tera said.

"I'm Alex Lopez. She is Astera Night." Alex told them.

"I'm..." I didn't let Walter finnish.

"You are Walter, she's Tera, and you are Vincent. Now let skip the chit chat cause we don't know when this guys wake up. So let go to our safe camp." I said walking to the door with Alex. I looked back they were just stranding there. "Hey you three can either trust us or you can wait till this people wake up." I said.

"We going." Vincent said pulling Tera's hand to get her out of the house. Walter follow walk quietly.

* * *

**Bam! **

I turn to see Vincent rubbing his head.

"I'm okay I just hit my head with a tree branch." Vincent said.

"Sorry, he's an idiot." Walter said to me.

"No I'm not. It that we are just not use to walking in... Nature." Vincent said the last word with disgust.

"What's wrong with nature?" I had asked him.

"I dangers. It has animals. Revolting bugs. What is there not to hate?" He as asked. I was in pain with those word, but I kept moving to camp. We got to the clearing were we had set up camp. When we got there all the kid ran to hug me. Soon they notice Tera, Walter, and Vincent.

"They'll be staying with us for a little while." I told them. They nodded and went back to what ever they were boing. Walter went to help the boys make fishing nets and Tera left with Alex to present her our small house.

"So when do you think will head back to civilization?" Vincent ask.

"Are you telling me that we aren't civilize?" I asked him.

"No that not what I was saying." Vincent said.

"So what were you saying?" I asked.

"That I want my sister and brother safe from harms way." He said.

"That is what I'm doing with this kids. Monsters always hunting us down it sucks." I said. He gave me a weird look as if I am crazy.

"Okay. That a pretty neckless." he said pointing at the heart shape neckless hanging from my neck.

"It's the only thing I have to remember my mom." I said.

"Oh. Oh" the second 'oh' he relived what I had meant. "I am Vincent Digory and Walter and Tera are my Triplet."

"That explain why you look like them." The conversation went on and on. He told me about his life. He has rich perents, and they never seem to have time for them. He told me of how he was raise by thier nany. How he could never make real freinds. How everywhere he went he was treated like a prince. The also told me that Walter would slap him for being nice to the poor people.

And for some strange reason I told him about my abuse guardian, the monsters I kill, the children I risk my life for, all those time stealing, running from the cops and how the woods comfort me. I told him every thing, night came and they all fallen asleep. I was outside keeping watch. It was a quiet night I was not prepare for that harpy. It took me by surprise. I woke up everyone. I had lost my dagger and was pinned on the ground. I thought I was going to get kill, but Vincent tackled it. And I killed it with my dagger.

"Okay everyone you can go back to sleep." They did as I said except for Vincent and Tera. "What wrong?" I asked them.

"What was that thing?" Tera asked.

"A monster that hunts me and all those kid."

"I thought you were exaggerateing." Vincent said.

"I wasn't" I said. Tera went back inside and I took the same place that I was in.

"So... you really like the forest. But what so great about it?" I smile at him when he asked that.

"I'll show you." I told him I went inside and got Alex to stand guard. "I'll be back okay." She nodded. "Great come on now." I quickly graved his hand and pulled him into the forest.

I fist showed him the field of flowers. He was surprise that there was such a beautiful field of flowers. I pulled him and showed him the lovely waterfall. I then manage to get a owl to land on his shoulder. He was sacred at first, but he wasn't after a few minutes. We were heading back to the camp. He was smiling of all the things that we done.

"That was fun." Vincent admitted.

"So do you still think nature is dangerous?" I asked handing some washed grapes to him.

"Not really. You know we need to do this more often." He said while taking some grapes.

"I thought that uncivilized person couldn't be with a civilized person because, we are out of control." I said challenging him.

"But you are not at all uncivilized." He said. I smiled.

"Glad you see me as an equal." I said in relive. He chucked.

"You are like a Star. You know that, right?"

"No I am not."

"And so humble. You could come with me. You wouldn't have to worry about anything if you stick with me." I thought about it for a few second, actually considering going with him.

"I can't, those kid need me and I won't let them suffer." I told him. He nodded disappointed. We walk in silent to the camp. We went in. He went to the boys side I went to the girl side. Alex said that I needed some sleep and that she would watch the rest of the night.

Morning came and the Digroys were ready to head to the city. I was getting some fruit when I saw John trying to fix a bow. His black hair short and the same age as Alex. They alway end up in a argument. The wood part of the bow snap.

"This is shit." He throw the wood part to let out his anger. I was in shocked I never had said curses nor, the kids here.

"Where did you learn that cures word?" I demanded to know.

"Walter taught us." He said proudly. Anger build up inside me.

"You and everyone else are forbidden to use that kind of language until you are 13. Do I make myself clear?" John nodded. I left with the Digory triplet to the city I had left Alex and John in charge they were both the oldest. It was a long and silent walk. when we were a few feet away from the city I stop.

"What wrong." Tera asked.

"This is where we part ways." I said. I hug Tera. "Bye Tera you are an interesting person."

"Yeah, you are too." She said. I kissed Vincent on the cheek.

"Bye Vincent, be safe will you." Vincent nodded his cheeks pink. I turn to Walter.

"I want mine on the lips." He must have assume I was going to kiss him. Instead I slapped him on the lip.

"That is for teaching those kid curse words." I told him. Walter smile and pulled me in closer.

"Come on one kiss." Walter insisted.

"Let me go before you have no arms left." I threaten showing my dagger. He let me go. They all said good-bye then walk away. I was thinking it was the last I see them. But I was wrong.

* * *

Now back at the present time the house is on fire. I dig in my pocket for that same neckless I was given to remember my mom. _Please let Vincent live. _I hold it tightly in my hand. The house collapse before our eyes.

"No... Vincent." I gasp. As for Tera, tears flooded her eyes kneel on the ground. Leo face looked fearful. Connor in shocked of this happening. The house that once stood there was nothing but a wreck of burn wood. We were silent. Then, someone spoke.

"Tera you should know by now, when I promise something I keep it." Vincent said kneeling next to his sister to comfort her. Tera gave him a bear hug. Then Leo and Connor. Vincent looked at me giving me his sweet smile. I hit him on the head.

"Ow."

"Are you crazy? You could have died! What were you thinking?" I yell at him. I then hug him. "Don't do that again please." I whisper. He hug me.

"What the hell happen to our home?" I let Vincent go and turn to see Walter. "Who did this?" He demanded to know. He was much more muscular then last time I saw him. He was all up on Vincent face.

"I thought that you weren't coming back till morning." Vincent said.

"Don't beat around the bush, Vincent who did this? Because the after party there was going to be a after-party at our house. Now tell me so that person can suffer." Walter said. Vincent was kinda scare.

"It was me." he said quietly. Walter angrily looked at his brother. Then he smile. He never had the same kind smile as Vincent or Tera, his smile was more evilly. Then he punch him on the stomach. I couldn't stand Walter. I pushed him to the ground.

"You brother has risked his life for us. And yet you punch him. You sister is wounded. And you do is nothing. You left them alone then so you might as well leave them alone now." I said to him. Leo and Connor was helping Vincent so I went to Tera. Her wound still was bleeding. _You can try to heal it. _I press my hand in her ankle. I concentrated. _You have done this before, do it again. _My hand was cover in her blood. I felt weaker and felt sharp pain on my ankle. _  
_

"It doesn't hurt any more." Tera said. I nodded. Drank some nectar and rapped my wounded ankle.

"You got hurt too." Tera asked me.

"No this is your wound on me. I took away your wound by putting it on me." I answer.

"That impossible!"

"Yeah like a harpy right. Let get going now." I said. Leo,Connor, and I walked away. Every step hurt.

"Hold up we are coming too." Tera said.

"What?!" We asked in unison.

"Yeah you'll need some one with the fact." Tera said.

"And I, as back up help." Vincent said.

"But you 2 almost die thanks to us." I spoke.

"Don't care, we have decided to help you. Right Tera."

"Yep." She said. "Now let go." We all went on.

"Hey! You are not leaving me behind." Walter catch up.

"But you don't know where we are going or doing." Leo said.

"Don't really care now, the house is burn so no after party." Walter join us this was going to get interesting and dangers. _Lucky me._

**Can you believe what is happening? If you can't the reread. The House of Hades came out and I need to read it. You do to. I hope that you enjoy. If you have a request of who you want the next chapter P.O.V review. Tell me because this the few chances when you choose the next chapter P.O.V. **

**Keep smiling the world will find you that way. **


	14. Inside the Hotel

**This is Leo's chapter. This is probably the worst chapter. I don't think it my best work at all. But if there are too many complain (which I doubt because I have only receive 4 reviews and 3 of them are from the same person) I will rewrite it or delete it. But either way enjoy.**

**Leo**

"What?! This is what you call a 5 star hotel? This room has a terrible sight, it painted in an awful color, and it too small of a room." Walter yell at the manager that taken us in his hotel because of the Digory triplets' parents. The room was more than large enought for 6 people. The color of the room was beach blue and sand tan. As for the sight, who cared? We needed to sleep, it not like we were going to sleep with our eyes open just to see the view.

"I sorry mister Walter, sir. This is the best room we have available in such short notice." The manager respond quietly to Walter.

"I find it okay." I said.

"Shut up no one asked you to speak." Walter told me, then faced the manager. "Then maybe I should go and find a **real** 5 star hotel. If this is the best room you have."

"Well, I agree with Leo it more then enough." Star spoke as she sat on the closes bed.

"You know what? In second thought this is a beautiful room. We take it. Now good night." He said changing his tone and pushing the poor confused manager out of the room.

"That was very _Smooth_ of you." Vincent glared at his brother. Walter stuck out his tongue at him.

"So what do we do from here?" Tera asked Star. Star looked at her feet. It was already healed. Lucky for us that it was just a cut, but still couldn't be for sure. Star always thinks of others then herself. Hopefully she was telling the true that it was fine.

"I think that we all need a good night rest. Then in the morning we will agree in our next move." Star said. "And a shower would be in order, too." She added.

"Yeah, I agree. Girls get to shower first." Tera said.

"Fine, but don't take forever." Connor said. Tera smile.

"We won't." She reassure Connor. "Let go." She said to Star.

"I can't, I need beer." Star said.

"**What**?!" Tera and Vincent said shock. As for Walter just smile in approval.

"Coming right up my lady." He said. He pick up the phone and asked for beer. In no time we got like 20 cans of beer. "Drink up." He said while handing a open beer to her. Star just got up and took 10 of the beer into the bathroom.

"Come on Tera we need to wash. Connor, Leo you should use the beer to." Star spoke firmly. Then the bathroom door shut close.

"What does she mean by '_use the beer_'? She doesn't mean to drink, it does she? Vincent asked.

"No." Connor respond. "She just want us to hide our demigod aroma. Trust me it drives them crazy." He said.

"Yeah to kill us." I added bitterly.

"So none of you are going to drink? You beer wasters." Walter open a beer and finish it in moments.

"Don't you think that you had enough beer for one night. You aren't even suppose to be drinking." Vincent told his brother.

"Shut up Vincent. I know all that crap! The law says so." Walter demanded.

"What would our parent say if they saw you like this?" Vincent ask him. Me and Connor were in that awkward situation where neither of us wanted to interrupt or move.

"Well, are they here? No they aren't, they probably don't even know that the house was burn down. They probably don't even care where we are. Never less what we do!" Walter said angrily.

"But they do care for us Walter." Vincent said. Walter put down the can of beer. Face his brother.

"Tell me one way that they show that they do care for us." Walter said.

"Well ... there was ... um ..." Vincent seem to not have nothing in his mind.

"Exactly what I thought, nothing. Our sister could get pregnant and they wouldn't care. You could have burn in the fire and they wouldn't morn for you. I could get kidnapped and they would do nothing about it. Don't you see we are an accident. They never really plan to take care of us. We are just people that will take over the family business. Face the fact that they don't love us. Remember what happen after Astera left us in the city." Walter said.

With that said I had to change the sudject. This reminded me of Piper and her relationship with her dad only 10 times worst. My stomach growled.

"I don't know about all of you but I could sure go for a meal before showering." I said. They all turn to me.

_Please don't start the painful conversation of how your blooded parent didn't love you. I find that hard to believe such thing could happen. My mom loved me so much I remember all those time where she work in the mechanic shop to provide enough for us. I'm sure that it would have been easier on her, if she had left me in an orphanage when I was born. I can't bare the feeling of loneliness now. Surely I couldn't take it, if it was my whole life of loneliness. I have happy memorys of my mom, they don't. I guess that there are more miserable demigod and mortals that suffer much worst pain._

I snapped out of my deep thought when the food enter the room. The cart of food had pizza, hamburgers, candies, shrimps, rice, and many other drinks.

* * *

"You guys should try the shrimp. It sooooo good." I said in hope that we could start having a good chit chat.

"I can't believe that we get to eat pizza with stuff crust. Can you hand over the dip." Connor asked Walter.

"Yeah this is just another typical day for us, right Cent." Walter said handing the dip to Connor.

"Sure is. But why all of a sudden you are calling me by my nickname, Wall?" Vincent ask.

"I miss those old days I guess." Walter said.

"Can I call you guys by your nickname?" I asked happy to listen to a good chat.

"Sure you can. But that mean that we will have to use your nickname." Cent Said.

"What is your nickname?" Wall asked. I was going to say "the Supreme Commando of the Argo _II, _but someone bet me to it.

"His nickname back home is Repair Boy." Star said from behind. Her hair was still wet and instead of smelling like soap she smell like a drunk person. I frown at Star as the other laugh she join. Her laughing me forget my anger it been ages since she has laugh.

"Leo nicknamed me Star." She said. "And I think I'll stick with it." She added. I smile at her words. She stole Connors pizza's crust and took a bit out of it.

"Hey!" Connor complain.

"Big T is mine nickname." Tera said as she took the plate of shrimp.

"We should have nickname her Shrimp though." Wall said. We all laugh beside Big T.

"All right already how about you Connor? What your nickname?" Tera asked.

"Well, me and my brother have the title of Pranking Kings so my nickname should be The Prince Prankster since I'm the younger brother." Connor claim.

"That a very fancy nickname." Big T said.

"You guys go and shower we will finnish off the army of food. Won't we Big T?" Star asked.

"Yea! Will finnish them off." Big T claimed.

And off to the shower. It was roomy for 4 teenagers but we had to take turns under the water. I felt so week everyone there except for me was a muscular. They even teased me for not being muscular except for Cent, he told them to stop.

**Was this upsetting? Was this funny? Did you even think this is important? I have too many questions that will cause this 1,328 into a 2,300. But who in the world would answer me this questions? Could it be you? The person that has been read this since I first put the first chapter? Or is it that person that just found this and has been reading this to know what happens? I don't know. But there are just some questions. And if you are one if those people that skip author notes it your lost. Good bye next chapter is Connor!**


	15. Are We Going Up or Down

**This is the follow up chapter. Enjoy. Oh yea, I was crying when I saw I had 2 new follows. Yes I was just that happy. I thank you both I hope you enjoy it enough to keep reading my story, and that I don't disappoint you 2. Either way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Connor**

Morning come and we were already leaving to go to complete our quest. Of course Vincent, Walter and Tera were coming along. We were all smelled like beer except Tera and Vincent. Of course Walter drank the beer. _He need to take better care of himself._ We were riding a taxi to an airborne place. We came to a stop, we got out of the taxi and the man didn't even ask for money, and drove off.

"Bye." Tera wave, Walter just roll his eyes.

"Come on Tera, let get that helicopter." Walter said.

We have all agree to take a helicopter to Texas. Astera was nerves, this morning she was all jumpy and very tense. I asked, "What's wrong?" but she only told me 'there's nothing wrong'. But I know her too well, there was something wrong, but she just doesn't want to tell me.

"Hello." A tall man welcome us. Vincent skipped the chit-chat and went strait to the point.

"We need a helicopter," He started. "and you have the best ones in this place. So give." He was so commanding that the tall man handed I over a key.

"This is the best we got. But first let me take a picture of you three smiling,and it all yours." The man said.

"Yeah." Respond Tera. All three of them smile as they pose for the picture. With in second the man had taken multiple picture Leo got in the last was yelling "Team Leo!" It was funny we all laugh except go the man but he said nothing and we climd inside the helicopter. Vincent had flew multiple aircraft so he is driving. I think the most worry one, out of all of us was poor Astera. She had a very strong grip on the rail as we smoothly flew through the air.

* * *

**After a while.**

"Star, relax it been 3 hours and Cent over there has not crashed the helicopter." Leo said to Astera. Astera slime at his reassures and let go of the rail.

**Bang Bang Bang!**

The helicopter tip one side to the other. Astera as pale as she could be, she hugged me as tightly as she did when I took her up on that pegasus. With one hand I grip Astera and the other grab the rail. Tera holding on to Leo as he grip the rail.

"What happening?" I asked as making my way to the driver part. Vincent driving and Walter as gunshot.

"We are getting drag in! I can't get us loose." He informed me.

"Wow! Yeah, I totally understand what you are saying Vincent." I use a sarcastic voice. "Tell me what is dragging us in. And where it bragging into."

"Harpies tied up the helicopter and they are dragging us in that building." Vincent pointed at an old looking building.

"Why would they want us in there?" Walter asked.

"Who care? I don't want to find out." I said to Walter, then turn to Vincent. "Do you think you can get us out of this situation?"

"So far, I don't think so. I already put this thing in it full power but it isn't getting us free." He respond. _There only one thing to do. And I must be Crazy for thinking this._

"I go out cut the ropes and come back in safely like in the movies." I said and off I went trying to be the hero. "You guys better get a good grip on something." I told them and open the back door.

"Connor, are you out of your mind?" Astera asked me. I took out my famous sword and said.

"Aren't we all out of our minds?" And out I went. I was so scare put I had to do something.

**Tera**

"Connor, are you out of your mind?" Astera asked him. He took out his sword and said.

"Aren't we all out of our minds?" He asked and out he goes.

"Oh, Really Realy!" I heard Connor yell over the helicopter noises. He climd back inside. "I think that they use chain made out if diamonds or something, point is I can cut it." Connor said as he close the door.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Astera. She looked around as if the answer was in the helicopter. She looked back at us.

"I... I don't know." She said quietly.

"What do you mean that 'I don't know'! You are the leader you are suppose to know what to do!" I yield at her her.

"Tera relax, Astera isn't suppose to know every solution for every problem. Don't you get it? Having to take care of someone or people, there are difficult deciding to take that have to be for the better." Vincent said, not even looking at me. That when I remember all those times that we were kidnap, and he took so many risk that had save us.

"Vincent take us down, then as quickly as you can pull up." She ordered.

"Roger!" He did as she had said. He made the helicopter drop down and quickly pulled it back up. If you ever in that ride, where it takes you very high then it suddenly drop and you are screaming at the top of your lunges, then right before you hit the ground it stops? Well imagine that terror and the air slapping your face 10 times worst. I will never again be able ride those rides again.

"It didn't work!" Connor yield after checking.

"Um...um Leo summon you fire and melt the chain." She said to Leo. Leo nodded in understanding Of what to do.

"Be careful. Okay?" Leo smile at Astera's concern, he lean in and kissed her on the cheek?! _What I thought she said that neither of the 2 guys are her Boyfriend?! Why would she lie? Is it bad to want 2 guys to flirt with. It was pretty much the number 1 reason I wanted to go. Leo is so mechanical,cute,funny, and wild. As for Connor, he is so muscular, handsome,funny and a huge troublemaker with his pranks. As far as I was told is that they are both single and not been in a relationship yet. Well, that what Astera said. But now I think she is flirting with Leo, Connor and my brother Vincent. She is such a player. She should know that poor Vincent, is in love with her since he meet her. He change for her and would probably die for her. But she end up hugging Connor when the helicopter tilted and now this?! How more cruel could she get?_

"I'll live! So chill." Leo said then quickly and carefully got out. We were much more closer to the old building.

"Leo get back inside we'll have to pass off as mortals!" Astera yell, and then Leo climd in. She walked over to Vincent. "Land the helicopter on the roof of that building. If they want us, they'll get us." She said angrily.

Vincent landed the helicopter and there one the roof was harpies, 2 cyclops and the Sphinx? All the drawing of her had the main idea, a woman head, lion body and wings about as large as her body. But... Her lion fur was guttering, her wings were so lovely white, she had long,black hair and she had just enough makeup to look in her 20's.

"Welcome mortals and demigods. You 6 will have to win in my game show if you want to live. So let get the game started. Come along the set." The Sphinx said as it the best thing that could have happen to someone. She walked to the door that was across the roof. Astera just follow without hesitation. Then again we were surrounded so we all follow them in.

"Well I see we have some very smart demigods and mortals. The last demigods that so happen to be on this roof thought that they could kill all this monsters." She explain.

"And what happen to them?" I got the nerve to ask. We enter a large room with lot of human skeletons.

"As you can see losers and those demigod that try to skip the game ended up as decoration." She said so proudly. "Now let play!"


End file.
